Lasting Impressions
by estkella
Summary: [AU]Two complete opposites share one very bad first impression can it lead to better things or will it all just end in trouble and is anybody ever truly happy these days? Find out as we take a look at the lives of those around them.Plz R&R TrishxRandy!
1. Our Troubled Lives

**Disclaimer -** All the things you recognise in this story i do not own they are property of the WWE. Anything you don't recognise I made up and belongs to me.

**Title**: Lasting Impressions

**Rating**: T may go up to M

**Summary -**Two people who are complete opposites to one another one a struggling waitress the other a wealthy playboy share one very bad first impression after another can it lead to better things or will it all just end in trouble and is anybody truly happy these days find out as we look into the troubled lives of people around them too.

**Characters -** Trish, Amy/Lita, Victoria, Melina, Torrie, Randy, Chris Jericho, AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy and plenty more and I mean plenty!

**Genre -** Another AU as i love them. This has everything including Romance, Drama maybe some angst.

**A/N: **I have no idea where the idea for this story came from but i just started writing and didn't stop. This is probably going to be a long one like all my others as i have lots of ideas for it.

Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget the reviews!

******

* * *

**

_**Lasting Impressions**_

_**Chapter 1 – Troubled Lives We Lead.**_

The blonde sighed as she glanced down at her watch one more time she was nearly fifteen minutes late already Eric was probably going to put her head on a spike by now.

Suddenly the rumbling underneath her feet stopped meaning the train had come to a holt surging everyone including her forward a little. Finally getting her balance she stood up and raced to the double doors as they opened, farto slowly for her liking. Running through them she passed through the crowd the exit sign in her sights, taking the stairs two at a time. Finally she emerged in the cold night air of the sidewalk and exited the subway for good.

Sighing again as she was hit by enormous rain drops that seemed to be coming from nowhere, was she the only one getting wet? Realising she had no time to worry about that she began to run again dodging through the crowd of busy people yelling apologizes as she did. Finally managed to cross the road unscathed, something considered quite a triumph in New York these days. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks her eyes opened wide as she looked down at her feet.

"SHIT!"

Two metres from the building and she'd managed to run through the only puddle on the sidewalk. This day was going from bad to worse in under ten seconds. Looking down she let out her third sigh as she saw her new boots covered in muddy water. Her brand new boots which cost her a months rent where practically ruined already. Why did she have to buy them? Why did they have to be so beautiful?

Remembering her predicament she breathed deeply and continued walking maybe she could rescue them later or maybe not she sighed. Finally after a hectic thirty minutes instead of the usual ten minutes journey she arrived at work and entered ready for the firing squad to attack. Walking through the double doors she was greeted by the familiar smell of stale beer and cigarettes and the familiar sound of loud music and the general laughing and talking of people. She made her way steadily through the crowd's of people some stood up others sat at tables. Smiling as she saw some of her co-workers who had arrive early going about there work serving drinks, taking orders, cleaning up dirty glasses and plates.

"You're late," a cheerful blonde laughed walking past with a tray full of drinks.

"Yeah I know is he here?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the bar where a very tall broad looking guy was sat reading a newspaper. He smiled as he saw her approaching and opened the door to let her go behind the bar area.

"Thanks Paul," she called out as the door closed.

"No problem," Paul responded sitting back down reading the sports section.

Continuing her way forward she entered a back room where she immediately stopped at the sound of the voice behind her. Turing she saw the man she had been hoping had been abducted by aliens or something but nothing good like that ever happened to her.

"Trish! How nice of you to join us I thought you'd forgotten you worked here," a small grey-haired man called out sarcastically.

"Sorry Eric classes ran late and then there was some sort of black out on the subway I got here as soon as I could," Trish winced as she explained.

"Trish remember what I told you about those classes interfering with work?" Eric said sternly.

"Give her a break Eric she said sorry plus you got me here anyway and it's not like were rushed off our feet yet is it," a redhead said walking into the back room.

"Well just don't let it happen again I don't want to fire my best waitress," Eric said waving his hands as he walked off from where the redhead had appeared.

"Thanks Ames," Trish said as she took off her soaked jacked and hung it up.

"No problem us independent women have to stick together right," Amy nodded.

Trish walked closer and tilted her head to the side looking sympathetically at her close friend, "things not going well with you and Matt?" Trish asked.

"Horrible we broke up again but this time I think it's permanent," Amy nodded shrugging.

"I think its for the best anyway Ames you two are scary together I swear one day someone will end up dead," Trish laughed.

Amy nodded and shrugged as she followed Trish into another room, which unlike the bar area was rather quiet and peaceful. No red and black paint instead was peach and white with floral décor. Trish walked over to the right corner and opened her locker placing her things inside and checking her reflection one more time. Trish had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes, she was what people called a natural beauty, as she didn't prefer make up except when she was working like now. Her clothing was mainly casual like jeans and a t-shirt except when she was working where it was short skirts and low cut tops. When she was satisfied she slammed the door shut and turned to Amy.

"Can I ask you a favour?"

Amy laughed shaking her head and putting her hand up, "no way I'm not covering for you again."

"Please Ames just Friday night there's this dance exhibition I really wanna go to it'll help me so much with my classes," Trish pleaded.

Amy remained shaking her head, "sorry but I just want one Friday night off please I've done the last sixteen?"

"Please Ames one more won't hurt will it," Trish pleaded.

Amy lifted her shoulders in a slight shrug, "sorry no can do."

Trish sighed and pursed her lips a sudden thought coming to her mind as she looked over at the redhead, "where's Vicky?"

"She's on her break on the roof but I don't think it's wise," Amy said raising her eyebrows.

Trish laughed and walked past Amy to a set of stairs just behind her not looking back as she climbed them. Amy laughed to herself and collapsed down into one of the sofas grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. Amy had seen the mood Victoria had been in when she had arrived earlier and had decided to stay out of the raven haired woman's way. Amy wasn't afraid of much but she wasn't brave enough to annoy Victoria.

Amy Dumas had long fiery red hair down her back and hazel eyes. She was of Irish and French descent, which accounted for her fair complexion and like her hair she had a fiery attitude to match. One of the main reasons Eric had hired her as she had a way of keeping the male customers in check.

Trish opened the door to the roof and walked out seeing it had stopped raining she stepped out from under the shelter and walked to the edge. Trish loved to stand up there a lot of the time and just look down on life, at all the hundreds of people that were down there all with there own problems and stories. Trish and Amy would just sit up there sometimes and make up stories about people to pass the time.

Amy and Trish were pretty close as Amy had been Trish's first real friend when she had moved to the city four years ago from her home in Toronto. Amy had been the one to get Trish the job at the bar as Amy had been working there at the time. Unlike Amy Trish was a quiet person who wouldn't dream of putting somebody out. To this day Trish still didn't understand how she had gotten the job as she wasn't like the other odd balls she worked with.

"Looking for me?"

Trish snapped out of her thoughts and looked round to see a tall slim built raven colour haired woman behind her who was smiling. Trish smiled back, "Hey V."

"How's it goin?" Victoria asked walking next to Trish and looking down.

"Horrible my class ran twenty minutes late then I had to sit next to a sweaty fat guy for thirty minutes on the subway, some little kid spilled juice over my purse, I ran through a puddle in my _new_ boots, I'm late on rent this month and I was late for work _again_," Trish finished and looked over at Victoria, "apart from that I'm good, you?" Trish asked.

Victoria laughed a little and shook her head, "I'll spare you my problems you got enough of your own."

"Speaking of problems could you cover for me Friday?" Trish asked nervously.

Victoria turned so her back was against the railing, "Trish sweetie I would but I got Jay's mom coming from Canada on Thursday so I gotta play good little housewife, trust me if I could get out of it I would but as of Thursday I'm on vacation till next Monday," Victoria frowned.

Trish sighed and turned so she was leaning on the railing the same way Victoria was Trish knew that Victoria would probably rather work then entertain the mother-in-law from hell as Victoria called her on many occasion. Trish nodded sympathetically, "poor you I remember the wedding I thought you were going to kill his mother," Trish then laughed a little at the memory.

"Don't talk to me about that woman I swear. Because she's decided on a visit we now have to re-decorate the entire apartment in _three_ days," Victoria sighed.

"How long is she staying for?" Trish asked.

"Until Sunday I hope, Jay keeps trying to extend it but I keep threatening to kill him," Victoria smirked a little.

Trish laughed and shook her head, "my prayers are with you."

"Have you asked the others about Friday?" Victoria changed the subject before she got the urge to hurl herself off the building to avoid her husbands mother whom she hated with a fiery passion.

"I asked Ames but she said a flat out no. I'll just have to work it I guess," Trish shrugged nonchalantly.

"What about Mel or Torrie or even Jeff and Rob I'm sure they could waitress tables?" Victoria laughed thinking of the two bartenders.

"I'll ask later but I better go Eric is already pissed at me because I'm late…I'll be glad when I get my car back," Trish said as she walked towards the roof door and opened it. Turning one last time to Victoria she waved and walked through the door closing it behind her.

Trish walked back down the stair into the room Amy was in who looked up at her as she entered. Trish shook her head to Amy nodded knowingly. Sighing Trish grabbed her apron on tied it round herself.

"You coming?" Trish looked down at Amy.

"I'm on break I got another ten minutes left," Amy smiled.

"You planning on doing anything today?" Eric asked walking back into the staff room.

"I was just going," Trish motioned down to her apron.

"Well get a move it's getting pretty busy out there," Eric said turning round.

"Hey Eric!" Trish yelled out. Eric stopped and turned round to face the blonde.

"I was wondering if I could get an advance this months pay check? You see my rents kinda due and I'm kinda short," Trish asked smiling.

"Sorry but I can't Vince won't let me," Eric said shrugging, "he's pretty strict about that ever since we let Shelton have his and then he quit."

"That's okay," Trish sighed.

Eric nodded and turned round then continued to walk the way he had been going. Trish breathed deep and walked out ready to take whatever this evening threw at her nothing could be so bad could it?

* * *

One hour later and a few blocks away three young men were currently walking on the sidewalk. They were dressed up as though they were going out for the evening. The rain had seized for now so they were making the most of the dry weather and walking to their destination. 

"So where did you say we were going again?" a blonde man looked behind him at his friend.

"The Phoenix," his brunette friend replied.

"Where the fuck is that?" the blonde man asked.

"Some bar in town," the brunette man shrugged.

"Some bar so it could be a complete dive then?" the blonde man pulled a face.

"Look Chris I don't know Randy just said it was a good bar okay so ask him any questions you have," the brunette man answered his friend sounding aggravated by the questions.

The two just nodded and looked round to see exactly where their third friend was. Walking a few metres behind them he was engrossed in a conversation on his cell phone, not noticing the other two had stopped he walked into them causing him to drop his cell phone on the concrete floor.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing?" Randy yelled.

"AJ said something about a bar called the Phoenix?" Chris asked.

Randy sighed and put his cell back to his ear, "I'll call you later, bye," Randy then snapped his cell shut and looked up at his two friends unimpressed.

"I told him what you told me about the bar," AJ said putting his hands in his pants pocket.

"I've never been there so I don't know but some guys at work told me about it apparently the waitress's are pretty hot," Randy smirked.

"Good enough for me," AJ shrugged looking over at Chris who was quiet.

"Guess so," Chris nodded.

Randy sighed, "Chris it's been too long you need to get back out there and what better than hot waitress's in low cut shirts," Randy smirked again but Chris remained silent, "dude you know she's out there doing the same."

"Yeah I know," Chris nodded sighing.

"So then lets go hot women are waiting for us," Randy ushering his friends along.

"What about Stacy?" AJ asked.

"What about her she's probably off fucking some other guy as we speak," Randy shrugged at the mention of his on again off again girlfriend.

"So who was on the phone then?" Chris asked confused.

"Oh some chick I met last night can't remember her name but she had a huge rack, know what a mean," Randy nodded smugly.

AJ and Chris shook their head and rolled their eyes at their friend. They weren't shocked in the slightest at his behaviour as Randy Orton was widely know as a ladies man and never held a steady girlfriend except for Stacy but you wouldn't call her a girlfriend but more of a casual fuck every now and then. The three continued walking to their destination the Phoenix bar situated in the heart of New York City and regarded as one of the cities hottest nightspots. After a few more minutes the three arrived and automatically cut the queue as Randy was highly know in the city as being incredibly wealthy and a VIP.

When they walked inside they were greeted by a cheerful blonde hostess wearing an all in one denim body suit. Her hair was in tight spiral curls and she had blue eyes. Smiling widely at the three men she gestured for them to follow her. Walking further inside they looked around seeing long rectangle shaped room. At the front was dozens of tables and chair and at the outside of the room were booths. Towards the back up some stairs there were more chairs but this time just for drinking. Then right at the back was the bar where there were currently a few bartenders serving. The room was painted in red and back with art work hanging from the walls and ceiling.

The men found a booth in the back corner and sat down the blonde hostess handed them a menu and took their drinks orders telling them a waitress would come to take their orders soon she then walked away leaving them to talk among themsleves.

Randy nudged Chris and grinned, "see what I mean by hot waitresses," Randy smirked.

* * *

A small brunette woman came running in through the back door of the building out of the cold rain that had began to fall again. She was holding the hand of a young boy ten years old to be precise. They ran into the back room and he sat down while she quickly took off her jacket then turned to the boy. 

"Okay you sit there and don't move until I say. Just watch some TV," she smiled at her son.

"Okay mom," the boy nodded reaching for the remote.

The woman nodded and walked over to her locker and opened putting her purse and jacket inside and looking at her reflection the rain meant she wasn't looking her best, which wasn't hard considering the day she'd had.

"Melina hi," came a surprised voice from behind her, "didn't think you were coming in tonight. Eric said something about a mumbled message you left earlier," Trish said walking into the room.

Melina turned to her friend, "yeah I wasn't then I remembered I'm broke so I had to."

"What happened?" Trish looked at Jake then to Melina noticing the anxiety that was coming from the usual peaceful brunette.

"Oh I left Jake with Johnny for two hours and I get a call telling me their in the ER apparently something about a BMX accident, can you believe it I leave the moron with him for two god damn hours and he ends up almost dead," Melina yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mom it was an accident I'm fine," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"You obviously don't know your father very well," Melina turned her attention back to Trish, "so anyway I had to drop everything and head over there. Four hours later I get out then I had to dash over here as there was no way I leaving him in the hands of that idiot for another minutes so I had to bring him here," Melina sighed finished.

Trish raised her eyebrows, "I thought I had problems, well let me know if you need anything okay," Trish smiled at Jake and then turned as she heard her name being called. Looking round she saw a petite blonde poking her head through the door.

"Table twelve needs it drinks," the blonde said cheerfully.

"Sure I'll be right there," Trish nodded then waved at Melina as she walked out to the bar area.

"Was that Mel?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah she's having trouble with Johnny again," Trish nodded.

"Poor woman," the blonde looked sympathetically.

"Hey Torrie could you do me a favour?" Trish asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"Sorry Trish Ames already warned me and I can't as of tomorrow I'm on vacation I shouldn't even be here today but I'm covering for Mickie," Torrie shrugged.

"Great," Trish frowned.

Trish walked away from Torrie and grabbed a tray that was propped on the bar that had a number twelve stuck to it. Trish looked over at the table as she approached it there were three guys two with short brown hair and the other with ear length blonde hair. They all looked up as they saw her walking over Trish could tell by the looks on their faces especially one of them who looked at his friends and smirked that this was going to be tough. Trish reached the table and placed the tray down and handed each one their order they seemed pretty polite but they hadn't spoken yet.

"So is there anything else I can get you gentlemen?" Trish asked cheerfully.

"Well it depends on what you're offering?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

Trish held the urge to vomit back and simply smiled, "I'll be back in a moment to take your food order," she then turned on her heels and walked away.

"Dude what did you do that for?" AJ laughed.

"Oh come on I was joking plus did you see the ass on her," Randy leaned forward to watch Trish walk away.

Chris and AJ both laughed at their friend's behaviour none of it they weren't used to after all the years they had known him. Finally the three settled and began to drink their drinks as they skimmed the menu deciding on what to eat.

Trish sighed as she reached the bar and dropped the empty drinks tray down and ran a hand through her hair. This really had been a bad day so far and it looked to be getting worse. As she was standing there in her thoughts a familiar face appeared in front of her.

"Bad day?" the person asked.

Trish looked up at the bartender that was stood in front of her, "usual jerks nothing I can't handle."

"You sure?" he asked leaning on his elbows as.

"Yes Jeff plus what are you going to do about it?" Trish laughed.

"Well nothing I was gonna get Ames," Jeff laughed.

"Trust me I got," Trish smiled evilly.

"Okay I was just trying to help that's what bartenders do I have to listen to peoples problems," Jeff shrugged then turned to serve some people that were waiting next to Trish.

Trish laughed a little then leaned back on the bar glancing over at table twelve the three men were currently laughing at something Trish assumed it was probably a dirty joke or something they looked they type. That's when it dawned on her they were that type so why was she bothered they were nothing she hadn't seen or heard before. No problem at all Trish thought but something inside her was screaming otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter it was a long one as I couldn't stop writing I've even done the next chapter already as well as the third one. Lots of characters in this story as you could see so as well as the main story with Trish and Randy i plan on doing side stories with the others.**

**Reviews appreciated as always so don't forget as i love knowing what you think.**


	2. Bitter Sweet

_Chapter 2 – Bitter Sweet._

Trish breathed deeply and grabbed her pen and pad from her apron pocket looking over at table twelve she knew she had to go soon so what was the problem. She took a quick look over at Jeff who shot her a reassuring smile then continued to serve. Trish took the first step and then the next and before she knew it she was walking over to table twelve. When she reached it the three men looked up at her the cocky one smiling widely at her.

"Back again I see," Randy smirked.

"Can I take your order?" Trish asked ignoring the comment trying to be as pleasant although it was getting harder by the second the way he was looking at her.

"Sure," Chris said quickly looking round at the other men, "we all ready?"

"Yeah," AJ nodded glancing over the menu one more time.

"What's the sushi like?" Chris asked after a long pause.

"It's excellent we have our own Japanese chef here," Trish said in her best sales person voice.

"What about the meat?" Randy asked suggestively licking his lips.

Trish didn't look at him, "which one Lamb, Pork, Beef, Chicken, Duck… " Trish began to reel off the list.

The rest of the conversation went by with Randy making more suggestive comment before AJ and Chris finally made him order his food and after all the trouble he simply ordered a simple pasta dish. Trish quickly took the orders and walked away as fast as possible knowing he was looking at her as she did.

Walking into the back area where the door to the kitchen was located she walked through immediately being hit with hot air and an assortment of smells. Trish called her order out to the Chef Tajiri and then placed it down on the board and left the kitchen picking up some orders that were ready to go. As she was walking out she almost ran in to Torrie who was just coming out of the staff room.

"Whoa careful this outfits brand new," Torrie laughed as she stepped backwards.

Trish laughed a little, "could you get the door for me my hands are pretty full?" Trish motioned towards the door with her head.

"Sure," Torrie opened the door as Trish walked past, "so are those guys on table twelve okay?" Torrie asked walking behind Trish.

"No," Trish laughed a little, "just your normal jerks _one_ in particular," Trish sighed rolling her eyes.

"Someone say jerks?" Victoria asked leaning over the bar looking at the two women.

"Yeah table twelve," Torrie answered immediately.

"You want me to handle it?" Victoria said putting her pencil behind her ear, "I'll just pretend their Jay's mom if they give me any shit," Victoria smirked.

Trish laughed a little, "no I got it really I'm fine," Trish reassured her friends with a nod.

"You sure?" Victoria asked with raised eyebrows.

"YES!" Trish said loudly getting agitated by the second.

"What's up with you guy's?" Amy asked joining the conversation at the side of Victoria she was holding a tray full of drinks.

"Oh guys on table twelve their giving Trish a hard time," Torrie answered.

"No their not so everyone calm down okay," Trish said frustrated.

"You want me to take the table?" Amy asked as she put the tray down and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"NO!" Trish yelled frustrated, "will everyone stop treating me like I'm fragile I'm not going to brake okay."

At that Trish walked away realising the food she had in her hands was probably getting cold by now so she had better serve it up either that or she would get the urge to throw it at somebody. Shaking her heads at her friends reactions Trish didn't understand why everyone thought she was so weak. Sure she wasn't the loudest or most confident of the group but that didn't mean she didn't know how to handle herself.

Trish placed the food down on the right table and made her way back towards the bar she realised that maybe she had overreacted a little as they were only trying to look out for her as she was still new to the job and although she would hate to admit it still a little unsure of herself. Trish had been working there the least amount of time as all the other girls had a few years experience on her. She was glad of their mothering sometimes but tonight she just didn't need it. As she approached the bar she could see Jeff talking to someone next to him. As she got closer she could see it was Jake.

"Your mothers going to kill you when she sees you've moved," Trish said raising her eyebrows knowingly.

"I was bored so Jeff's teaching me how to make cocktails," Jake shrugged smiled widely he was obviously unaware just how much of a bad mood his mother was in.

Trish laughed a little at the small boy throwing a cocktail shaker around mainly on the floor, Trish's smiled stoppedwhen she saw Melina approaching not looking very happy as she saw what her son who was supposed to be out of the way was doing.

"Jake what do you think your doing I told you not to move!" Melina shouted.

"Jeff's showing me how to make cocktails like Tom Cruise," Jake defended himself.

"Well you're not Tom Cruise and this isn't a movie so get back in there room _now_!" Melina yelled again.

"Come on Mel he was bored and we're just having a bit of fun it's no big deal," Jeff said shrugging.

"Your not going to get fired over a bit of fun though are you!" Melina said impatiently her eyes narrowing.

"She's got a point champ best get going," Jeff nodded and motioned behind him.

Jake muttered something under his breath and walked away back into the back area. Melina watched him walk away and sighed she wasn't having the best day.

"You okay?" Trish asked.

"I will be when this day is over and my husband disappears," Melina sighed.

"Things not going well with you two?" Trish asked.

Melina sighed and rubbed her eyes, "you could say that."

"You two have so much history though and at least he's trying," Trish said sympathetically.

"Not hard enough he thinks he can just waltz back in after everything that happened and he's wrong, i'm not going to be made a fool of again," Melina sighed.

"I'm sure he's more than learned his lesson Mel and trust me your not a fool," Trish smiled.

"Those months were really hard on me Trish and i'm just not sure i'm ready to just move on."

Trish went to say something but was interrupted by someone calling her name. Looking round she saw one of the kitchen staff Maria telling her that the order for table twelve was ready. Trish rubbed Melina's arm supportively as she knew just what Melina had gone through in the last year with her husband and she knew it had taken its toll on the brunette but like Trish Melina was strong.

Giving her a smile Trish and walked over to the counter and collected her order then turning back round she dreading walking back over to the table with Randy on. Trish took a deep breath and made her way over slowly putting the plates down when she arrived. After giving each one the correct order she stood back Randy's eyes permanently on her, she tried her best to ignore it but he was getting to her.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Trish dreaded asking the question but she had to.

"No thank you," AJ replied smiling at his food.

Chris shook his head.

Randy was quiet for a few seconds then tilted his head and looked up at Trish, "no I think we're okay…Trish."

Trish noticed he was looking at her chest smiling widely it wasn't just her name tag he was looking at. Trish faked a smiled holding back the urge to gauge his eyes out with her pencil and turned around then walked away. She got about halfway before she heard her name being called out behind her she knew it was him. Slowly taking another deep long breath she turned and smiled.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Trish returned to the table and saw the half empty plates. Since she had served their food she had been called back a bunch of times as they wanted more drinks, or sauces or there was something wrong with the food, she'd had to replace Randy's meal already as he claimed it was to salty. Each time she returned to the table he would use the opportunity to make some sexual innuendo type of remark. Trish wasn't sure how much more she could take and had regretted not letting Amy or Victoria take the table instead, but she was strong she thought all she had to do now was clear the dishes hand them the bill then he would out of her hair forever.

"Was everything okay with your meal?" Trish asked piling up the dishes about to take them away.

"No it was still too bitter," Randy said casually pushing his plate near her, "I wanted something sweet," Randy smirked again.

"Well I'm sorry about that sir would you like to speak to the manager?" Trish asked as it was procedure.

"No that's okay maybe you could help me," Randy smirked.

"Only the manager can give you a refund sir I'm not authorized to," Trish said refraining from rolling her eyes did this guy think he was funny or something?

"Well it's not a refund I'm after if you get my drift," Randy smirked as he moved his hand to Trish backside.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Trish yelled stepping back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about," Randy said as though he was confused.

"You know what I mean!" Trish yelled loudly. Nearly everyone in the club was looking over at her now.

"Maybe you're imagining it," Randy smirked and looked over at Chris and AJ who were in complete silence.

Trish sighed loudly then picked up the half full glass of water on the table and tipped in to Randy's lap. Randy shrieked loudly and sat back looking up at Trish horrified.

"Crazy bitch!"

"Maybe you _imagined_ it sir," Trish smirked.

By now Paul had ran over and was stood next to Trish as was Melina and Amy. Torrie had ran through the back to get Eric.

"Is there a problem here?" Paul asked putting an arm between Trish and Randy.

"Yeah your stupid waitress poured a drink on me," Randy yelled pointing to his crotch.

"He touched my ass!" Trish yelled disgusted.

"Is that true?" Paul asked looking at Randy.

"No of course it isn't she wishes I did," Randy yelled louder.

"How dare you! You bastard!" Trish yelled, "ask them they saw it," Trish pointed to a very quiet Chris and AJ who said nothing.

Amy put her arm on Trish's and spoke calmly, "maybe we should go into the back room."

"That's a good idea get her out of here before she assaults someone else," Randy said now wiping his crotch with some napkins.

A few seconds later a very flustered Eric came running through followed by Torrie. He ran up to the table and stopped looking from Trish to Randy.

"What happened?"

"She poured a drink on me for no reason," Randy said confidently.

"You liar!" Trish practically screamed her face now red with rage.

"Hey I was only making a suggestion about the food and she poured a drink on me," Randy said shrugging.

"Fine here's a suggestion for you," Trish grabbed the plate off the table and tipped the remainder of Randy's pasta over his head, "go to _HELL_."

Everyone was in complete shock especially Randy who let out anther yell as he wiped pasta sauce out of his eyes. Chris and AJ looked stunned but then couldn't help but laugh under their breath. Eric was completely silent his mouth open wide he looked as though he was about to have a heart attack. The others just stood by silent Amy was lost for words as never in all the time she had known Trish had she ever done anything like that.

"Erm Trish lets go," Amy finally spoke grabbing Trish arm and dragging her away.

Trish walked away with Amy after shooting Randy a very satisfied look to which he just narrowed his eyes at her. Torrie came running back to the table a few seconds later with hands full of napkins and wash clothes. She immediately tried to help clean Randy whil Eric suggested he come into the back on use the wash facilities. Randy however just didn't want any of it he just stood up and looked at Eric with a very annoyed expression.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers."

At that Randy walked away out of the restaurant followed by AJ and Chris who were still laughing. In all the time they had known Randy no one had ever humiliated him like that before especially a woman. They decided to take a separate cab home as they knew the foul mood Randy would be in and that it was best to avoid him.

* * *

"That was awesome I never knew you had it in you," Victoria laughed.

"Me neither it was just something about him that made me crazy," Trish said sighing.

"Well I'm sure we won't see him again anyway," Melina laughed.

"Except in court maybe," Amy laughed.

It had been an hour since Trish's outburst and the restaurant was now closed for the evening so like always the staff were doing there usual clean up and splitting of tips. Trish had been banished to the back room for the remainder of her shift and Eric had been on the phone to Vince McMahon the owner of Phoenix trying to explain why they might getting a lawsuit in the near future.

Currently a hand full of the staff at Phoenix were sat around a table in the main dinning area discussing this evenings events. Most were surprised by Trish outburst as she was regarded as the quiet shy one who never made trouble, they looked to Amy or Victoria or even Melina to do something so outrageous. They had finished the cleaning and where waiting for Eric to come out with the verdict as they were positive Trish would probably get fired for what she did.

Trish was the most nervous as she had enjoyed doing it to him but had immediately regretted it straight away as she remembered she was in no situation to be getting fired from her job especially with rent due and a huge bill for repairs to her car that had broken down last week on the way to work. Trish sighed and put her head down on the table knowing the outcome couldn't be good. Sat next to her was Jeff who just patted her on the back trying to make her feel batter but nothing would work at the moment.

Although there were a wide majority of personalities working at Phoenix one thing you could count on was they stuck together. The restaurant had been going just over eight years and at the moment was employing just over thirty people all different ages, sex's, races, religions even nationalities ranging from American to Japanese with a little Italian and Mexican thrown in. Like any business people had disagreements and arguments between each other but they always managed to settle them professionally and never let it interfere with work. Trish was to say the least happy working there as she had left her family up in Canada and so her co-workers were like a replacement always there when she needed them like tonight. Only she was more than worried now, was she about to lose this all over a rash impulse that felt good at the time.

At the moment still there out of the waitress's was Trish, Amy, Victoria and Melina. Also present were bartenders Jeff and Rob who were close friends to Trish and were worried about her. The at the and of the table was Paul Wight head of security and Ric Flair who was head waiter and needed to be there as anything to do with the wait staff was his responsibility. Everyone suddenly stopped talking looked up as they saw Eric walking out of the back area towards the table not looking to happy. He stopped walking as he reached the table and looked directly at Trish.

"Well Vince isn't pleased but by some stroke of luck he plays golf with Bob Orton so he thinks he can persuade Randy not to press charges," Eric said breathing out.

"That was Randy Orton?" Jeff asked loudly immediately laughing.

"Yeah," Eric sighed.

"Whoa go Trish," Amy laughed, "even I wouldn't be that brave."

"How was I supposed to know he was one of the richest guy's in the city he was just another jerk to me…please Eric I am really sorry," Trish pleaded.

"Jerk had it coming to him anyway I'd be proud if I were you," Victoria nodded.

"Well as much as he may or may not have deserved it as you can imagine Vince isn't happy and he's coming here next week to see us," Eric explained as everyone went deadly silent as they knew this wasn't good as Vince never came to see them unless it was vitally important.

"Ah crap," Trish sighed rubbing her eyes.

"What about Trish?" Ric asked finally, "you know we can't afford to lose her."

Eric looked at Trish, "I'm not going to fire you but you are on probation okay," Eric nodded and smiled then looked serious, "don't let it happen again."

Trish let out relieved sigh and smiled widely as Amy and Jeff hugged her, "thank you Eric."

Eric nodded and then turned to everyone else, "right now let's go home."

Everyone quickly stood up glad the evening was finally over. Gathering their coats and other belongings they all headed out the door and began to make their journeys home knowing in a matter of hours they would be back. As they were walking out they glanced at the clock, which read two o'clock in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So it took me longer than I had intended to post this as I eneded up re-writing the end, but anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews I was surprised at how much people liked it, Anyway i'm expecting some more great ones as they keep me focused.**


	3. In My Own Time

_Chapter 3 - En Mi Propio Tiempo (In My Own Time)_

The street lights shone bright as they illuminated the rain that was now pouring down heavily out of the dark night sky. Nothing could be seen or heard until a small blue car came driving down the road its wipers on full speed. Stopping as the driver it pulled up to the curb.

Jeff looked over at Trish who had fallen asleep on the journey home from work. Gently Rob who was sat in the back seat nudged her waking her from the dream world she had been in. Trish awoke quickly and looked out the window at the small dingy building they were in front of and realised she was home. Looking over at Jeff she gave him a sleepy smile.

"See you tomorrow thanks for the ride by the way," Trish opened the door and climbed out then leaned her head back inside, "I'll have my car back tomorrow so I will no longer need your chauffer services."

"Okay so I'll send you the bill in the mail then," Jeff laughed.

"Yeah I'll write you a cheque," Trish laughed then looked back at Rob, "see you tomorrow," Trish nodded.

"Bye," Rob smiled sleepily offering her a slight wave.

Trish waved and waited until the car had disappeared before she turned round and made her way up the stone steps of her apartment building. Unlocking the wooden door she walked inside quietly trying her hardest not to be heard.

Slowly she made her way up the stairs taking her boots off so not to make a sound. She reached the second floor and turned right down along hallway which had a dirty beige carpet and patchy floral wallpaper. There was damp all over the walls and the heating wasn't working so it was freezing. Trish quickly made her way down the hallway before he had a chance to see her. No such luck tonight though as she heard his door open behind her.

"Trish."

Trish turned round to see a huge black guy with a blonde Mohawk staring at her she smiled sheepishly, "hi."

"Where's my money you're a month overdue," her landlord asked rudely.

"Well I've been real busy working…but I do have the money I just need a few more days that's all," Trish said cheerfully.

"You know you could always pay me another way," he said suggestively his eyes wondering.

Trish grimaced inside and rolled her eyes this really wasn't her night, "no money is fine."

"You sure you don't want some of big Vis?" he asked moving his hips round.

Holding back the urge to vomit Trish replied, "I'm tired so I'm going now goodbye."

"Trish I want my money!" he called out as she opened her door.

Trish rolled her eyes and turned round to face him, "well how about I pay you when you get some hot running water and get rid of the cockroaches!" Trish yelled then slammed her door shut.

Trish bolted the door shut immediately to stop him from just walking in as he had done on many occasions some when she had been in the shower. Trish had lived in the building for about three years now and was used to her overly suggestive landlord by now at first it was a little disturbing but she was used to it now but that didn't make it any easier. The truth was it actually helped her as if she could handle him and all his remarks she could handle anyone except Randy of course who had really gotten under her skin this evening and she didn't know why.

Sighing she put her back against the door and put her head back this had been a bad day all round all she wanted was her bed. Walking away from the door she wondered into her living room and noticed she had three messages on her answer machine. Not bothering to listen to them as she knew it was probably Eric wondering where she was and her mother wondering when she was coming home. Trish simply hit delete and walked away into the kitchen, which was full of old take away wrappers and dirty pots and pans. Trish simply had no energy left inside her to do anything right now so she decided to get up early tomorrow and clean as she wasn't needed in work until six. All the cleaning in the world right now couldn't fix this apartment Trish sighed but it was cheap and that was what she had needed when she found it.

Turning the light off and leaving the kitchen Trish headed for her bedroom and once she was inside began the process of getting ready for bed. As she climbed inside it she realised this was only Monday she had a very long week ahead of her yet.

* * *

Just like Trish another very tired woman with a whole lot on her mind was getting home from a very tired evening. Victoria put her key in the door and smiled slightly as she was finally home after a long hard day all she wanted now was to snuggle up in bed to her husband and stay there forever. Knowing there was no way this going to happen her mind shifted to the thought of his mother and her impending visit on Thursday.

Victoria sighed thinking about the impossible woman and what torture she would put Victoria through this time. She remembered the first time she had met Elaine Reso it was four years ago when Victoria had gone to visit Jason who was still living in Canada. Victoria had tried her best to make a good first impression but Elaine obviously hadn't she had made them have separate bedrooms and had treated Victoria like an outcast all week. That was nothing compared to the wedding where Elaine had got drunk and cried loudly through the entire thing then made a speech about how Victoria wasn't good enough for her precious son. Since that moment Victoria had vowed never to see her again unless it was in a hospital and she was dieing.

Unlucky for her though Elaine had called last week and told Victoria and Jason that she was coming to stay for a few days the reason behind her visit was a mystery but Victoria knew it wasn't a good one and was dreading seeing the woman.

Opening the door she noticed the lights were still on this was unusual as Jason her husband usually went to bed before she got home. Walking further into the living room she saw him sat on the sofa watching TV he smiled as he saw her walking in. Victoria walked over and leaned down to give him a kiss then took her jacket off.

"You're up late?"

"Yeah we have a slight problem," Jason said nervously.

"Can it wait until tomorrow I have a huge headache, my back hurts and I'm exhausted," Victoria yawned.

"Not really…" Jason began to say.

"Jay baby lets just go to bed," Victoria said kissing him again.

Victoria pulled back and smiled at him but immediately her smiled dropped as she heard a familiar sound of a high pitched voice being emitted from behind her. Standing up she looked round at the short plump greying woman standing in the doorway. Quickly Victoria looked at Jason who was smiling nervously and then back to the woman in the doorway.

"I heard noises so I thought I'd come see if everything was okay," Elaine said loudly.

"Elaine you're early you're not supposed to be here until _Thursday_ and today is _Monday_," Victoria said through greeted teeth trying to sound polite.

Elaine chuckled, "I know but I couldn't wait to see my little boy so I decided to come now, I hope you don't mind," Elaine said faking a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course not," Victoria said trying to be nice holding back the urge to charge forward and tackle the woman.

"Well I'll be off to bed then seeing as it's _only_ you," Elaine smiled sweetly and turned around walking off towards the bedroom.

Victoria watched her walk away in to hers and Jason's bedroom quickly she turned to him, "tell me she is not sleeping in our room," Victoria demanded.

Jason was quiet for a few seconds then shrugged a little nervously, "erm she's in our room."

"Why?" Victoria raised her voice a little.

"She has a bad back and I couldn't let her have the spare room with the uncomfortable bed could I?" Jason explained, "come on babe she is my mother."

"Jason I couldn't careless if she was the Pope there's _two_ of us and _one_ of her!" Victoria quietly yelled using her hands for added effect, "which means we have to share!"

Jason stood up and walked over to his wife and put his hands on the sides of her face, "I promise I'll talk to her tomorrow and see why she's here and we can sort out the bed thing too, okay," he leaned in and kissed her softly on her head, "come on its just one night, it'll be like when we first started living together," Jason flashed her a smiled that he would always use to calm her down.

Victoria let out a tiny sigh the smile had worked like a charm, "fine...but she's in the single tomorrow if I have to drag her myself."

Making her way to bed Victoria knew there was no point arguing as she was far to tired to get into it right now and all she really wanted to do was just sleep. Even that was going to be a task now as she had to share a single person bed with her husband because as usual he hadn't taken a stand against his mother and had let her have her way.

Bad back yeah right Victoria laughed to herself as she climbed in the bed ten minutes later and found herself impaled against Jason, there was nothing wrong with the women except a vile personality.

* * *

Over in another part of the city a mother and child were just making their way back home to. The elevator doors pinged open as Melina and Jake stepped inside silently as both were exhausted from this evening. Melina feeling a little more mentally exhausted then physically. She stood silently leaning against the back of the elevator as Jake leaned over and pressed the button for their floor then leaned back next to his mother.

"I'm hungry," the boy yawned.

"Excuse me?" Melina asked smiling.

"I said I was hungry," Jake repeated louder.

"Well I'm sorry but its two in the morning I ain't cooking now," Melina retorted shaking her head.

"Why?"

"Jake it's too late to be eating anyway wait till the morning," Melina waved his comment off.

"It is the morning _now_ mom," Jake whined.

Melina said nothing just stood up straight as the elevator pinged again the doors opened revealing a long hallway full of doors. She walked out and stopped to look at her young son who wasn't impressed by being told no.

"You coming or are you sleeping in there?" Melina asked sarcastically.

Jake pulled a face and walked past his mother not looking at her. Melina laughed and followed him down the hallway as the elevator pinged again to signal the closing of the doors. Jake kept on walking a little further ahead of his mother who didn't seem to bothered she knew her son well and he'd come round when he wanted something sooner or later.

"Why don't you have some cereal?" Melina asked looking in her bag for her keys as she continued to walk.

"_Don't_ want cereal," Jake rolled his eyes.

Melina rolled her eyes knowing her son was in one of his moods something he defiantly didn't get from her but from the jackass of a father he had. Melina continued walking still searching in her bag for her keys she didn't look up until she heard Jake emit a loud scream. Melina feared the worse as she heard him but looking up she saw he was fine but that didn't mean everything was okay. Slowly she walked forward a look of bitterness spread across her face as she looked down at the man sat in the hallway in front of her door.

"What do you want?" Melina asked she really wasn't in the mood for him.

"I wanted to see if my son was okay you left the hospital in a rush I never got to say goodbye," the man explained his presence standing up so he was face to face with his wife.

"Well as you can see he's fine so bye," Melina finally found her keys and couldn't open her lock quick enough.

"Hey dad I got to learn how to make cocktails tonight," Jake said excited to his father.

"That's great," he patted his son on the head and then turned to Melina, "you won't let him ride a BMX but you'll let him play around with alcohol," he smirked.

Melina rolled her eyes it was just like him to make a comment like that, finally she opened the door, "Johnny that's not the point I didn't almost kill him!"

"He's fine!" Johnny yelled out, "the doctors even said so themselves but your just over reacting as usual, making some excuse so I can't see my son."

"Correction jackass _my_ son, goodbye."

Melina yelled quietly as walked inside her apartment and grabbed Jake so he followed her inside although he did a lot of protesting on the way. Melina tried closing the door but Johnny put his foot there.

"Please just listen to me I'm sorry okay all I want is things to be the same again," Johnny begged.

"Johnny things will never be the same again you can say your sorry all day but it doesn't change what you did to me, to us!" Melina yelled louder, "I stood by you all those months never once doubting you and then I find out you lied." This conversation a few months ago would have brought her to tears but not now, she was stronger now.

Johnny was silent for a while knowing there was no way he'd get her to change her mind he knew that from the years they had been married and plus they'd had this conversation dozens of times and each one ended with him leaving, "I'm staying at Joey's place for the time being okay so can I come by some other time."

Johnny waited for Melina to reply. Instead she shrugged and slammed the door closed in his face.

Melina turned round to see Jake staring at her he had that look she had seen so many times every time Johnny and her had gotten into fight to be precise and that was quite a lot these days. He just didn't seem to understand his mothers reasons behind her actions but Melina thought she knew what was best for him and that was keeping him away from Johnny. Melina went to say something to him but he didn't listen he just walked off towards his bedroom ignoring her pleas.

Melina sighed to herself unable to stop those tears from falling now. She couldn't believe she had let him back in her life already and as expected he had done nothing but cause her heart trouble again. Shaking her head she went straight to her bedroom the same bedroom she had shared with Johnny a year and a half ago.

In fact this was the same apartment she had shared with the man she once called the love of her life. The same man that was the father of her only child the same man that was her childhood sweet heart and best friend, the man she had married when she was only eighteen, the man whom she had got pregnant by at sixteen, but he was also the same man that had broken her heart almost two years ago when he was sent to prison.

* * *

Amy Dumas tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she opened the door to her apartment building hearing the noise of the TV as soon as she entered. She assumed it was just her roommate up late. Slipping her jacket off and kicking off her shoes Amy sighed slightly at the gorgeous sensation she felt as she stretched her toes. Seven hours constantly walking around really did have an effect on your feet as Amy had come to find out in the last seven years she had worked at Phoenix.

Walking out of the hallway into the living room she saw as expected her roommate curled up on the sofa watching TV. The brunette looked up and smiled as she saw Amy walking in.

"Hey," she smiled.

"You're up late," Amy looked confused.

"Yeah I know I had so much sleep today I'm wide awake right now," the brunette explained.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked a little concerned as she flopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Better I think it was probably just a one day flu thing, I'll be in work tomorrow," she nodded.

"Good I'm sure Torrie will be pleased she won't have to cover for you, the girl is driving my crazy asking about you," Amy yawned.

"Well don't panic I'll be back tomorrow to save your asses," she laughed, "so did I miss anything?" she looked over with raised eyebrows.

Amy was silent then suddenly looked up, "you won't believe what Trish did today!"

Amy sat face on looking a little excited as she dived into the story of Trish, Randy and the spaghetti. Her roommate sat silently her mouth opening as Amy got the pasta sauce part. After a few seconds the woman sat opposite Amy began to laugh.

"No fricken way!"

"Seriously Mickie she did," Amy said grinning.

Mickie shook her head at this, "I can't believe Trish would do something like that and I can't believe I missed Randy Orton that gut is _hot_!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her sex obsessed roommate, "the guy is an ass."

"So he's a hot ass…ha get it hot ass," Mickie grinned, "hope he comes back."

Amy rolled her eyes at Mickie her slightly crazy roommate but even if Mickie could be a little kookie at times she was still one of Amy's closest friends. The two had met seven years ago when they had both moved to New York City and had both been looking for work they had met at the interview and had clicked instantly.

Amy yawned a little and turned her attention to the TV show Mickie had been watching. At the moment it was a man and a woman they were fighting but were yelling at each other in Spanish.

"what _are_ you watching?" Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not to sure to be honest but it looks good, like a Spanish Days of Our Lives or something," Mickie nodded as she looked at the screen, "I think those two are married and she's cheating on him with his brother or mother I'm not sure and I think she used to be a man," Mickie nodded as she explained having no idea at all.

"Estoy teniendo un bebé con su padre," the woman on the screen yelled loudly at the man in front of her waving her hands furiously.

Amy raised her eyebrows a she looked back to the screen, "she's having a baby with his father," Amy looked confused. Amy spoke Spanish fluently as she had traveled around Mexico when she was younger with her father who was a wrestler.

"He estado durmiendo con su hermano," the man yelled back to which the woman slapped him hard across the face.

Amy cocked an eyebrow again, "he's been sleeping with her brother," Amy nodded to herself, "yeah he deserved that slap alright."

"Ooh this is better than Desperate Housewives," Mickie sat up straight watching the screen.

"Deseo un divorcio," The man yelled loudly then the woman began to cry dramatically on the floor.

"He wants a divorce," Amy said looking over at Mickie who was watching the screen eagerly, "yeah anyway I'm off to bed so see ya' in the morning."

"No you have to translate for me," Mickie yelled.

"Goodnight," Amy continued to walk as Mickie shrugged turning back to the screen.

Amy laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the living room and towards her bedroom leaving Mickie to watch the strange Spanish soap opera on her own. Amy had enough trouble in her own love life she didn't need to watch somebody else's right now. Quickly changing into an oversized T-shirt that used to belong to her now ex boyfriend Matt, Amy climbed into bed and layback closing her eyes. Suddenly her door swung open and Mickie switched the light on.

Amy squinted at the bright light, "what are you doing!"

"I forgot but your off Friday right so…" Mickie looked devious, "I have a date and I kinda said I'd bring a friend with me to go and…"

"No way!" Amy yelled.

"Oh please Ames the guy could be really nice this time," Mickie begged.

"No way not after last time with that weird guy who liked feet…I'm not doing it," Amy yelled as she rolled back over to ignore Mickie.

"Please just dinner that's all…"

"NO!" Amy yelled.

"Amy…"

"NOOOOO."

Mickie opened her mouth.

"NO!" Amy sat up and threw her pillow across the room at Mickie, "go away!"

Mickie shrugged and pulled her tongue then switched the lights off and left the room and Amy in peace. Amy sighed as she settled back down to sleep. Too many times had she been conned into a double blind date with the serial dater that was Mickie James and it wasn't happening again not if she had any say about it.

Amy had just separated from her on again off again boyfriend Matt a couple of days ago, but it had become official this morning when he had stopped by to collect his things leaving only the t-shirt as Amy claimed she worse it more than he did. Of course Amy had been saddened at the end of their relastionship but that didn't mean she didn't know it was coming. For months now her and Matt had been distant and unloving with each other they had practically stopped sleeping togther with him choosing to stay in his own apartment. Today was just the icing on the cake.

Amy closed her eyes she didn't need love right now she was happy, wasn't she?

* * *

Up on the tenth floor in his very expensive apartment in his very expensive bathroom Randy Orton casually turned the switch causing the shower to turn off immediately as he shook the loose beads of water off his head then stepped out of the showed and grabbed a towel putting it round his slim toned waist. He casually glanced in the bathroom mirror to see he had finally managed to wash the last of the spaghetti sauce from his face. Who knew that stuff stained if it was left on long enough?

Walking out of the bathroom he picked his clothing up off the floor and dropped it in the hamper for cleaning. He knew it was going to take more than a regular spin cycle to get it clean so made a metal note to send Trish his dry cleaning bill. Randy's face immediately went bitter at the thought of that bitch waitress and what she had done to him. Randy shook his head he needed to just forget it.

Carrying on into his bedroom where he opened a draw and pulled out a pair of freshly washed boxers. He loved having a maid, it meant nothing was every dirty in his apartment. Slipping them on he discarded the towel he had been wearing into another hamper knowing his maid came on Tuesdays and Thursdays while he was at work.

Looking at the clock on the wall it read three thirty am. Randy sighed he was only just getting to bed now. He'd been in from the restaurant since about twelve but had then spent two hours talking on the phone with his father about pressing charges against the restaurant but his father had eventually persuaded him against it after he mention the owner Vince McMahon. Nobody ever won when they went against the billionaire in court even if you happened to be financially set yourself.

Instead Randy decided to just try and forget all about it he had better things to care about anyway. Closing his eyes as he climbed between his satin sheets on his king size bed he thought about what tomorrow was going to bring what ever the case it had to be better then today it just had to be...right?

* * *

**A/N: So that was just somemore info on the characters and other things. Also even though i've been on holiday there a million times I don't speak a word of Spanish so I used Google so if it's wrong blame them not me lol. Next chapter is half written so expect it soon.**

**Reviews are always appreciated even just a few words. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed so far i'm surprised how much people like it.**


	4. Fender Bender

_Chapter 3 – Fender Bender._

Randy hit the breaks quickly in his car and stopped the engine then climbed out quickly locking the door as he strolled away. He took a sip of his coffee and pushed his sunglasses on top of his head and yawned he couldn't believe it was Tuesday already.

It had been a late night for him last night he'd spent most of it on the phone to his father who had eventually persuaded him not to press charges or take any legal action against the restaurant. Randy hadn't realised that the restaurant had belonged to Vince McMahon a close personal friend to the Orton Family they both ran in the same wealthy circles.

Pressing the button on the elevator that led from the underground parking garage to his office block upstairs he waited impatiently for it to ping. Walking inside he pressed the button and leaned back against the wall then glanced down at the paper in his hands and began to read it as he climbed the forty two floors to his office.

Seconds later the doors opened to reveal a chaotic looking environment people walking with hands full of papers, files, briefcases and other things you'd fine in a corporate environment. The place was full of people scattered about talking to each other or talking loudly on telephones. Randy exited the elevator and walked straight through the middle of it all getting hello's as he did.

Most people would stop what they were doing as he walked by and smile at him. Randy was the boss and had a lot of power it used to be his fathers company but his father had taken early retirement a few months ago and it was all Randy now. Luckily for him he had learnt a lot from his father and had taken easily to being in charge he had even manage to raise profits in the last six months. He also had a very experience team behind him that he could rely on to get the job done.

Randy finally walked into a large room at the back and up to a desk with a blonde haired woman sat behind she smiled as she saw him.

"Good afternoon Mr Orton," the blonde smiled.

"Afternoon…" Randy looked at his watch and true it was twelve fifteen pm he shrugged, "do you have any messages for me Jillian?"

"Yes your mother called several times, your father about an hour ago and so did Stacy and Chris called too about hockey tickets says it's important," Jillian said giving him a stack of messages, "those are the others."

Randy skimmed through them and tossed them in the trashcan and flashed a smile at Jillian, "could you go get me a sandwich?"

"The usual?" Jillian stood up immediately.

"You bet, I'll be in my office," Randy handed his secretary some money and walked through to the next room.

The room was twice the size as the first one and painted white with black accessories like picture frames and furniture. There was a huge flat screen TV that hung on one wall with a large black leather sofa opposite it with a coffee table in the middle. Randy dropped his paper and coffee on the table and walked over to his enormous desk at the very end of the room. Sitting back in his large leather backed chair he yawned again looking out the window at the surprisingly sunny day.

Reaching over he hit speed dial on his phone and waited for someone to answer. After a few seconds a familiar voice answered.

"Chris Jericho speaking," Chris spoke in a professional tone.

"Hey Chris talk to me man," Randy said as he had the phone on loudspeaker and leaned back.

"Oh hey man how's it goin' another late start I see," Chris laughed going back to his normal tone of voice.

"Well it was a late night," Randy replied, "but moving on I hope you've got good news for me."

"Don't I just…" Chris said excited, "I talked to Shane this morning and he's going away on a business trip to California which that means his box is free for the game Wednesday so he gave _me_ the tickets," Chris finished speaking, "have great I am?"

"Nice," Randy nodded approvingly, "so it's nice to see at least one McMahon is still speaking to you," Randy laughed.

"Only not that one I had hoped," Chris sighed.

"She'll come round man don't worry about it," Randy said trying to be sympathetic but just not sounding it.

"She's threatening to divorce me Randy," Chris reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that…" Randy stopped talking as he heard a beeping noise, "Chris I'll ring you back someone's one the other line."

"Au revoir," Chris called out before hanging up.

Randy waited until he hard the click then reached over and pressed the button that was flashing and sat back.

"Randy speaking,"

"Randy it's your father," a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

Randy's smile dropped, "oh hey pops how's it going?" Randy asked trying to sound cheerful.

"So your mother called me earlier she says you're not returning her calls, are you?" Bob Orton asked loudly.

"She calls everyday I can't speak to her all the time I'm a busy guy," Randy said shrugging although his father couldn't see.

"Randy just call the damn woman once every few days that's all I ask. She's driving me crazy I'm thinking about coming back to work just to get away from her," Bob yelled.

"Okay I will," Randy said rolling his eyes. He hated speaking to his mother more than once a month, she was always worrying and fussing over him.

"Good make sure you do, now about my birthday party it's this Friday remember," Bob continued to speak.

"Yeah how could I forget?" Randy said casually.

"Well it's my sixtieth and it's important. Your mother has spent months planning this inviting the right people, getting the right food, the right venue and other crap like that," Bob said.

"Yeah dad I know so what are you saying?" Randy looked confused.

"Well she wants you to bring a date to this party and Randy I mean a normal date don't pull any of that shit you pulled at my Fiftieth okay," Bob explained.

"Dad I get it I've got a date already," Randy shrugged again.

"No Randy I mean a normal woman not the ones you usually date, your grandparents are going to be there okay," Bob raised his voice.

"Fine I'll bring a _normal_ girl," Randy rolled his eyes smirking.

"Don't roll your eyes at me boy," Bob said even though he couldn't see Randy, "I'm serious you upset your mother and I'll come out of retirement just to kick your ass. Now you do you understand?" Bob said loudly.

"Yeah," Randy sighed.

"Good because you screw up and I'll…"

"Yeah I know you told me," Randy sighed.

"Good job…now how's the car doing by the way?" Bob changed his tone of voice to intrigued.

"I'm picking it up in a half hour they said its ready to go it just needed a few dents banging out of it," Randy explained his face turning into a smile.

"Try to be careful next time okay son twenty thousand dollars is a lot of money for a few dents," Bob said annoyed.

"Yeah I know but it wasn't my fault," Randy said quickly.

"Like last night wasn't too I figure," Bob sounded suspicious.

"Look pops I gotta go I'm about to have my lunch I'll call you later okay," Randy said having had enough of being yelled at by his father.

"Okay bye." Bob hung up.

Randy sighed and sat back not giving much thought to what his father had told him as he didn't need any extra stress at the moment. Smiling as he thought about his car and how great it was going to look when he picked it up later today. Randy had been involved in an accident last week when he was talking on his cell and not paying attention of course he didn't tell anyone that but he had driven through a red light and another car had slammed into him. Instead of claiming insurance Randy just gave the man some money for the damages and got his own car repaired.

Jillian entered the room with a sandwich in her hand, which broke Randy's thought as he remembered how hungry he really was.

* * *

An hour later on the other side of the city Trish pulled her jacket closer to her as the wind bit at her face and hands although the sun was out it was still bitter cold. Trish continued walking down the sidewalk dodging through people as she made her way through crowd. Finally she reached her destination and looked up at the sign Masters Auto Garage. Finally she was able pick her car up as it was ready and waiting as she had been told this morning when they had called her. Walking inside she was greeted by the smell of oil and grease and loud banging and drilling noises.

Spotting the man she needed she made her way over to him.

"Hey Chris is she ready?" Trish asked smiling.

"You bet we even polished her up for you no charge," Chris smiled throwing the dirty rag he was holding over his shoulder and motioning Trish to follow him.

Trish smiled excitedly and followed the garage owner Chris Masters to the back where she saw her bright red car waiting. Jumping up and clapping her hands together she smiled widely and ran over to it. Chris followed slowly and stood at the hood of the car.

"It was a problem with the fuel pipe we…"

"I don't understand what you're saying but thank you," Trish smiled.

"Okay, just remember to keep it topped up and it should run smooth," Chris said handing over the keys.

"So what's the damage then?" Trish asked nervously.

"Well with the parts and the labour I say about three fifty," Chris said.

"Really," Trish asked.

"Well I suppose because it's you I'll give it to you for one fifty," Chris smiled.

"Thank you I guess it helps to know the boss," Trish smiled.

Trish then followed Chris into the office where she signed some papers and had some coffee and talked with Chris for a while as the pair where friends. Chris used to work at Phoenix but had left about a month ago to start his own auto mechanic garage, which had been a huge success. Finally she finished talking and walked out to her car climbed inside and started the engine smiling as she heard it purr.

Over at the front of the garage a man was observing his own car and the repairs that had been made to it.

"It's great you can't see the damage anywhere," Randy smiled looking at his blue Porsche.

"Well we do good work Mr Orton," a mechanic told him.

"Can I write you a cheque for the cost?" Randy asked.

"Certainly," the man handed him a bill to which Randy nodded and took his chequebook out.

"Here you go that orta' cover it plus tips," Randy handed over the very expensive cheque.

"Drive safe," the man handed Randy the keys and walked away.

Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed his car which he loved more than anything in the entire world he had been devastated by not having it for a week. Climbing inside he took a deep breath in taking in the aroma of the leather interior he smiled and started the engine to hear his baby roar.

Just as he was about to step on the pedal his cell rang loudly leaning over he picked it up and answered it.

"AJ hey man how's it going?" Randy asked happily.

"You got her back yet?" AJ asked.

"Sat inside her right now you should see the job they've done it's amazing I tell you I'll be coming here again," Randy explained as he put his foot down on the pedal and moved forward a little.

"So I spoke to Chris about Wednesday's game," AJ spoke excited.

"Yeah it's gonna be awesome…SHIT!" Randy stopped speaking and yelled loudly as he slammed into another car, "fuck me!"

"You okay?" AJ asked.

"Dude I'll call you back I gotta go," Randy sighed.

Randy threw his cell on the passenger seat and slammed his hands against the stirring wheel swearing loudly. After a few seconds he climbed out furious as ever slamming the car door and walked towards the car in front of him. Stopping still his tilted his head back and laughed out loud as he saw the other driver.

"Your trying to ruin my life aren't you?" Randy asked.

"You drove into me asshole!" Trish yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I did not you drove in front of me!" Randy yelled pointing between the cars.

"You were on your cell phone I saw you!" Trish screamed walking forward pointing at him.

Randy shook his head, "women drivers."

"Excuse me!" Trish yelled.

"Look what you did to my beautiful car," Randy yelled pointing at his Porsche.

"Look at my car jerk!" Trish pointed at her own car.

"That heap of junk please, my bumper is worth more then your entire car," Randy spat back enraged.

Trish shook her head furiously as she began to walk forward this was it she was surely going to kill him now.

* * *

Two hours later Randy was back in his office sat at his desk silently waiting for his father to respond to what he had just told him s few seconds previous suddenly…

"What the hell do you mean it happened _again_!" Bob Orton boomed through the speakers on Randy's phone.

"Look pops it wasn't my fault the crazy bitch drove in front of me I had no time to stop," Randy lied calmly.

Bob didn't respond he was simply silent for a few seconds, "don't you lie to me boy!" Bob yelled louder than Randy thought possible.

Randy rubbed his eyes and sat back in his desk chair he had dreaded making this call since this afternoon when his altercation with Trish had happened. The truth was he was entirely to blame just like last night but he had remained true to form and had denied it just like he did last night.

That was the easy part making people believe he did nothing wrong but the hard part was trying to make his father believe as Bob Orton was a man with a short fuse and he knew Randy better than Randy knew himself so he knew immediately when Randy had informed him of the accident it was Randy's fault.

"I'm not lying honestly," Randy said nervously.

"Randall Keith Orton I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the god damn truth or else I swear I'm gonna…"

"Okay, okay, it may have been a little bit my fault," Randy shrugged.

"A little bit?" Bob wasn't buying it.

Randy sighed, "fine it was all my fault just like last night," Randy said in one breath.

"So what are you doing about it then?" Bob asked.

Randy shrugged to himself, "nothing," a long silence followed Randy's comment which he knew was bad, "pop?"

"I've spent forty years of my life building up that company you are currently in control of and I'm not about to watch you throw it down the drain because you think with you penis instead of your brain!" Bob yelled again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy sounded offended even though it was the truth.

"Law suit Randy does that ring any bells, if she decides to press charges just think of what would happen to the reputation of the business it would be ruined and all because your doing _nothing_!" Bob continued yelling.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Randy couldn't help raise his voice as he was getting a little frustrated.

"You are going to take your sorry ass back to that restaurant and find her then you are going to apologize for today and last night…" Bob began to speak until Randy cut in.

"You're joking right there is no way I'm…"

"Don't you ever interrupt me! As I was saying you are going to go and apologize to her and offer to pay for the car repairs," Bob finished signalling for randy to go.

"Pop I don't think that's such a good idea she kinda hates me you should have seen her today. She was going to kill me if the owner of the garage hadn't have stopped her, I'm telling you she had this crazy look in her eyes," Randy argued.

"Randy I do not care how she feels about you it's the company I care about so you are doing it no ands, ifs or butts got it?" Bob yelled.

Randy sighed knowing there was no possible way out of this, "yeah I got it," Randy slumped down in his chair thinking of the embarrassment this was going to cause him.

"Call me when you've done it and by that I mean today,"

"WHAT!" Randy blurted out, "today I can't do it today," Randy said quickly.

"Randy your doing it so deal with it, just remember what I said okay…now I have to go your mother wants me…don't forget!" Bob said then hung up.

Randy hit a button on his phone and leaned back in his chair looking at the clock on his wall it read five twenty that gave him enough time to go home and shower then hit the restaurant as soon as it opened at seven pm, apologize which would take him about five minutes he didn't plan on staying long then he could meet the guys out and try to make the best of his disastrous day.

Randy sighed loudly and put his head down on his desk thinking about what he was going to have to do and the humiliation it was going to cause him when he did it. He had already been humiliated enough by her last night and then today was the icing on the cake. To have to go and speak to her one more time was bad enough but he had to apologize to her something he did to nobody.

* * *

**A/N: I can't believe how easy this story had been for me to write it just seems to flow lol. Anyway another meeting for Trish and Randy went as well as the last one. Next chapter almost done should be up soon this was just suppoed to be a Trish/Randy story but the other characters have a life of their own and i'm writing stuff for them too lol.**

**THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed i really do appreciate it. So don't forget to review!**


	5. Watch Your Words

_Chapter5 – Watch Your Words._

Five hours had passed and Trish currently found herself in the familiar surroundings of the Phoenix sat in the staff room surrounded by her friends as she retold the story of earlier that afternoon. Hardly anyone could believe her at first as the chances of running into Randy Orton twice in the same twenty-four hours were practically slim to none but she had managed it and with her car.

"So what happened then after he hit you?" Amy asked wide eyed as she lifted her legs up onto the sofa she was perched on.

"Well we got into a _huge_ argument about who's fault it was, I swear I had to restrain the urge to strangle that bastard, anyway about a half hour later when we'd both calmed down we just decided to go our separate ways or whatever and never see each other again," Trish shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Melina looked shocked as she looked over her shoulder at Trish, "what about insurance and stuff if it was his fault he owes you money Trish," Melina finished speaking as she deposited tea spoons of coffee into mugs that were in front of her.

"He claims it wasn't his fault," Trish said biting her lip.

Amy groaned loudly, "Trish you can't let the asshole get away with it!"

"Did you at least get his number?" Mickie asked joining the conversation from the window ledge she was perched on as she took another drag of her cigarette and flicked the remainder out the window and closed it tight, "if you had a number you could call him I know I would."

Trish looked over at the brunette shaking her head, "I didn't get a number."

"Well you could call his office I hear he works in Manhattan somewhere," Amy said hopefully, "some marketing company or something can't be that hard to…"

"Just drop it please I'm not calling him," Trish yelled annoyed, "the last thing I want to do is speak to the jerk so there's no way I'm taking money off him, I'll cope okay with it I'll just be a little late on next moths rent and stop eating," Trish yelled then joked.

"That's not funny Trish," Melina said sounding like her mother as she handed the blonde a mug of hot coffee.

Trish rolled her eyes, "I spoke to Chris and he says it won't take long for him to fix its just a little dent in the back and he'll do me a good price," Trish nodded as she took a sip.

"That's cool I spose but you need to speak to Randy and tell his sorry ass to pay up, you could go to the cops tell him," Melina said nodding.

"I'm not going to the cops so everyone chill out okay," Trish sighed and stood up from the sofa.

The three women in front of her nodded silently knowing there was no way to change her mind about this. As Trish walked over to her locker and opened it Victoria came walking into the back room with a very angry expression across her features. Slamming her bag down she looked over at the other women and shook her head.

"Is it still illegal to kill someone in their sleep?"

"What did Jay do now?" Amy asked.

"Oh not him this time, this time it's his mother who's decided to come _three days early_…god I hate her," Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" Mickie asked jumping down from the window ledge and taking a seat next to Amy on the sofa and kicking her feet up on the table in front.

"Because her main goal in life is to ruin me and to make me miserable why do you think," Victoria said bitterly as she removed her jacket.

Mickie laughed slightly and shook her head, "no I meant why is she early?"

Victoria walked over to her locker next to Trish and deposited her belongings inside then turned to face the Mickie.

"Oh I don't know because she hates me I suppose," Victoria shrugged and took the hot mug of coffee Melina offered her, "Jay said he was going to speak to her and try and find out," Victoria took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"Just remember it's only till Sunday," Trish reminded her.

"I'm not sure I can last that long, I woke up last night with the urge to go suffocate her with my pillow," Victoria narrowed her eyes.

All four woman began to laugh at this as it seemed nobody was having a good day or a good week as it seemed.

* * *

Randy took a very large breath in and then out as he pushed through the doors and stepped inside. Looking round for a few seconds he hadn't noticed just how big the place was last night. Taking a small step forward he coughed loudly to see if anyone was around not having any luck he walked forward slightly and climbed the steps to the bar and coughed again suddenly a large pair of hands landed on his shoulder causing him to jump. 

"Holy shit!" Randy said turning round.

"Can I help you sir?" Paul asked.

"Hi there you err scared me I was looking for…" Randy looked a little confused as he forgot the name he wanted, "the blonde waitress I was here last night and…"

"Ah yes I remember you were going to sue weren't you?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Erm not anymore I just need to speak to her that's all," Randy said feeling a little nervous by the big man in front of him.

"Wait here."

Paul pointed to the ground then turned on his heel and walked in the other direction towards the door. Walking through it he continued to the back room where he found the five women quietly talking amongst themselves they stopped as the big man entered the room.

"Trish," Paul said standing in the doorway.

Trish looked up at him, "Yeah."

"There's a man here to see you," Paul informed her.

Trish looked a little confused as she stood up, "okay."

"Ooh wonder who he could be?" Mickie said giddy as the other woman laughed.

"Your like children," Trish shook her head and walked out the room leaving the other women laughing out loud.

Trish began to walk with Paul who remained quiet. Trish looked up at him as they reached the door to the bar area.

"Who is it by the way?"

"Oh you'll see," Paul smiled a little mischievously.

Trish furrowed her brow and looked a little confused as she pushed through the door and walked out stopping immediately as she saw the man waiting for her.

"What could you possible want now?" Trish said putting her hands on her hip.

Randy put his hands up defensively, "before you throw any food at me let me explain okay."

Trish was silent for a few seconds looking very suspicious then nodded a little, "Go on."

"I want to apologize…" Randy began before he was cut off.

"Yeah right," Trish laughed.

"I wasn't finished," Randy said annoyed, "anyway I want to apologize for last night and today as I take full responsibility for both," Randy continued as though he was reading from a script.

"That's it," Trish laughed again.  
"Yeah that's it what else do you want?" Randy said scrunching up his face.

"You come here and apologize like your being held at gunpoint and expect me to just be all happy about it, you're a complete jerk," Trish yelled walking forward

Randy put his hands up defensively, "please stay five paces away from me."

Trish raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"I just don't want you to get to close to me that's all," Randy shrugged.

Trish laughed as she walked closer, "this is how you apologize?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "look I was trying to be _nice_ to you but I'm guessing by your attitude problem not many people are so I'd _appreciate_ it if I were you," Randy smirked.

"Oh thanks I didn't know you were doing me a favour would you like me tell everyone or maybe an add in the paper," Trish said sarcastically.

"What is your problem with me I've done nothing wrong," Randy yelled.

"You complete jerk! You have no clue what you've done to me, because of you I'm now further in debt than I already was I have to take extra shifts to cover my car repairs I'm late on my rent because my monies going to my car and I'm probably going to get evicted…oh and not to mention I'm probably going to lose my job so I'll have nothing no home, no money and no car thanks to you. So you can take your apology and stick it up…" Trish began to yell loudly.

"Whoa okay I get I'm a jerk I'm sorry if I ruined your life but it's not really my fault is it," Randy shrugged, "and if were talking about money you can add one Armani suit to that list," Randy yelled.

"What?" Trish said abruptly.

"You know the Armani suit you ruined last night when you were having one of your PMS moments, you owe me for it," Randy explained.

Trish was silent as she looked at him her face full of rage, "how dare you son of a bitch! What about the money you owe me for my car!" Trish screamed walking forward.

Randy laughed as he stepped backwards, "okay now I get it," nodding to himself, "you want money fine I'll give you the money for the car repairs if that's what you want," Randy nodded to himself smugly, "five paces by the way."

Trish rolled her eyes shaking her head, "I don't want _anything_ from you."

"So what do you want?" Randy asked.

"You don't get it do you…" Trish threw her hands up in the air and then back down frustrated, "I don't want anything form you I'm just a normal person trying to make a living then you come along and screw it all up all I want is you to just leave me _alone_."

Randy shook his head a little confused at what she was saying how could anyone not want money and why was she yelling at him he had apologized to her hadn't he Randy couldn't see the problem. After a few seconds of silence Randy reheard what Trish had just said about her being a normal person suddenly he smiled at her.

"What are you grinning at?" Trish asked rudely.

"Are you free Friday night?" Randy asked.

Trish let out an enormous laugh then realised he was serious, "your kidding right?"

"No my father has a birthday party and I need to bring someone "normal" and you'd be perfect," Randy grinned.

"Wow your either really brave or really dumb, I go for dumb," Trish laughed.

"You know tons of girls would love to be in your shoes right now," Randy said cockily.

"Oh my god you have _no_ shame, are you deaf? Did you hear what I said?" Trish seemed confused.

"Yeah I was trying to ignore the insults, so what do you say about Friday?" Randy asked casually.

Trish was silent for a few seconds she looked stunned finally she spoke, "no."

"What do you mean no?" Randy yelled.

"N.O. no, there is no way I'm going anywhere with you," Trish shrugged and turned to walk away.

"I'll pay for the damages on your car if you come with me," Randy yelled out, "and I'll give you money for all the other crap you mentioned."

Trish opened the back door and stopped as she heard what he had said. As great as it sounded there was still no way she was taking a single dime from this man. After a few seconds she turned round to face Randy.

"As great as that is I can't I have to work Friday so sorry," Trish gave him a fake smile and turned around

"I'm sure someone can cover for you right," Randy walked closer to her.

"No they can't bye and remember five paces," Trish smiled smugly then opened the door again but stopped as she walked into Amy who was walking out of it.

"I'll do it," Amy suddenly said loudly.

Trish's eyes opened wide with shock as she heard what Amy had just said. Randy just grinned at Trish silently.

"I'll cover for you," she smiled then turned to Randy, "she'll go with you."

"Amy!" Trish yelled.

"Relax will you it's not a problem," Amy smiled at Trish then walked over to Randy and handed him a piece of paper, "here's her number call her she's in _all day_ trust me."

Randy looked a little surprised himself then just looked up and smiled nodding then.

"Okay so I'll call you tomorrow to arrange it okay," Randy began to walk away.

"Well erm…no…i…" Trish began to stutter.

"Bye," Randy winked and turned round then walked off quickly out of the bar and away from a very confused Trish who turned to Amy who was smirking.

Trish narrowed her eyes at Amy who couldn't help but laugh at her friend who'd actually gone slightly red at the whole thing.

"You're dead," Trish said pointing at Amy who was still laughing.

"Oh come on Trish you heard the guy he'll pay for your car repairs," Amy waved her comment off as she walked back into the other room with the other women who were all watching. They had similar expressions as Amy.

"You guy's were listening to that?" Trish sounded shocked.

"Well yeah," Mickie laughed.

"Thin walls," Victoria nodded.

"I'm not going with him as soon as he calls I'll just set him straight like I was going to," Trish shrugged sitting down.

Amy groaned a little and rolled her eyes, "Trish just go with him at least you'll get your car fixed and go to a swanky party." Amy smiled.

"Just think of all the hot rich guys there you might get lucky with one and end up getting married and never have to work again," Mickie said excited.

"You've been watching way to many movies," Victoria said laughing, "just go with him Trish what's the worst that could happen, besides it's not like you have much else to do is it?" Victoria asked shrugging.

"Why do you have to be so damn persuasive," Trish sighed, "I thought you couldn't cover Friday anyway Amy," Trish looked over at the redhead.

"No correction I said I wouldn't not I couldn't there's a difference," Amy smirked.

"I can't believe you guys," Trish sighed closing her eyes.

"I don't see the problem Randy Orton is one fine piece of ass I'd do him," Mickie said grinning.

Amy laughed as she pushed her friend off the sofa, "why am I not shocked at that."

Trish rolled her eyes at her nosy friends it was bad enough she had Randy trying to ruin her life at every possible opportunity but now she had her closest friends doing it to. Soon the five returned to regular chatter as Trish remained quiet as she really didn't want to talk about her impeding doom on Friday.

The other women then began to tell Victoria the whole story of what had happened today with Trish and Randy as Victoria had been absent when Trish had first explained and for the first time today Victoria actually smiled as she found the whole thing rather funny. Her laughing stopped as she heard her cell phone ringing inside her locker. Jumping up she ran over quickly opening the door and rummaging through her bag to find it. She looked at the screen and grimaced.

"It's Jay," Victoria knew it was probably news about her evil mother-in-law, "I'm gonna take this outside," Victoria headed up to the roof of the building to be alone.

The other women smiled and remained silent as the raven-haired woman made her way up the stairs answering her cell as she reached the door. The women then returned back to idle chatter but stopped once more as the door to the staff room opened revealing Torrie.

Amy frowned, "thought you were on vacation?"

Torrie smiled cheerfully, "Oh I am but I left my jacket her last night so I'm just picking it up before we head off," Torrie explained as the other women nodded. Torrie turned her attention to Mickie, "your back you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah it was just flu I guess," Mickie shrugged.

"More like lazy ass disease," Amy laughed as she was shoved by Mickie who pulled a face.

"So where are you and Peter going?" Melina asked.

"Pennsylvania, were going to visit his parents plus we have some more wedding stuff to go over," Torrie sighed, "I never knew getting married could be so stressful."

Melina laughed, "oh sweetie you don't know the half of it."

"Mel don't scare the poor women," Amy looked back at Torrie, "you'll be fine you've got everything planned out perfectly."

"Yeah just make sure your husband doesn't go to jail for armed robbery and you'll be fine," Melina shrugged.

Torrie laughed a little as she opened her locker and took out her jacket, "I'm going before she says anything else," at that Torrie wished them a goodbye and left the room.

The three women continued to talk with Melina telling everyone about Johnny's late night visit and Mickie talking about her date on Friday. Trish remained silent as she wasn't in the mood for talking in fact she wasn't in the mood for anything as she was still thinking about Randy and Friday.

Conversation halted when Eric came walking into the room looking stressed as usual he pointed at he clock and everyone realised it was seven o'clock already which meant time to work.

"Tables don't clean themselves ladies," Eric said with raised eyebrows then he stopped and sniffed up the sir, "someone been smoking in here?"

"It's raining outside," Mickie spoke up.

"I don't care its health and safety and it's against the law," Eric yelled.

"I'm sorry Eric I won't do it again," Mickie rolled her eyes.

"That's great because your working Friday night," Eric smirked and walked away.

"What no I have a date!" Mickie yelled walking after him.

Melina and Amy laughed as they watched her go then looked up as they saw Victoria walking back down the stairs more like stomping. She stopped at the bottom and looked at the three women.

"I'm going to kill her!"

* * *

**A/N: Not much to add except i hope people are still liking this story. This chapter was so easy to write as is the story. **

**Please review i really love knowing what people think.**


	6. Down To My Last

_Chapter 6 – Down To My Last_

AJ Styles stood speechless as he looked at his best friend who had just spent ten minutes retelling him the story of yesterday. AJ squinted a little as the bright sun shone in his eyes and the cool breeze sailed through his hair. Finally after a few seconds he tipped his head to the side.

"She actually agreed to it?" AJ looked confused.

"Well not really the redhead she works with gave me her number and told me she'd go. So I'm just gonna use my persuasive charms on her," Randy smirked.

"Oh you mean the same persuasive charms you used Monday night and yesterday," AJ laughed as he set up to take his next shot, "she'll be falling into your arms in no time."

Randy gave a fake laugh, "just take the damn shot," Randy rolled his eyes.

AJ took a few seconds to compose himself as he had been laughing then swung back his club and took a whack at the tiny white ball positioned on the tee in front of him. The two watched the ball fly over the green and land two metres from the hole. Randy laughed nodding and clapped.

"Nice shot man," Randy said approvingly.

"Well they don't call me the phenomenal one for nothing," AJ smirked.

Randy stopped laughing and scrunched up his nose, "dude nobody calls you that anyway cept yourself of course but your just a loser," Randy punched his friend in the arm and laughed.

AJ rolled his eyes and put his golf club over his shoulders and looked at Randy, "come on then we don't got all day," AJ said impatiently.

"Okay, okay," Randy nodded setting his shot up then after a rather long few moments he whipped his club back and took a whack. The ball sailed through the air just like AJ's had done minutes earlier only this time it landed in some bushes near the hole, "crap," Randy muttered.

The two men then began to walk casually towards the fifth hole on the green while their caddy's struggled behind them with their golf clubs. It was a short walk so they had no need for a golf cart plus it gave them time to catch up. This had been a tradition for Randy and AJ since they had been mere teenager's Wednesday morning golf. No matter how busy they would be in the week they always made time for their golf game on Wednesday mornings.

Randy and AJ had been friends since they were young children as they both came from wealthy families and had both been groomed in the corporate world, as AJ had recently taken over his fathers roll in their company. They had been through everything together including high school, college, vacations and other various activities. The pair had met Chris Jericho in college as AJ had roomed with him their first year and the two had gotten on with so well they had stayed friends through graduation and had bought apartments in walking distant from each other. Randy had even introduced Chris to his wife at a party four years ago.

Chris was also a regular on Wednesday Golf although today he was absent from the game but not without a good reason as the other two knew and fully understood.

AJ stopped walking and looked round for his ball seeing it he reached into his bag and pulled out a smaller club then turned to Randy who was stood a few metres behind him, "so how do you think Chris got on today?" AJ asked setting up for another shot.

"No idea but it must be serious for him to miss golf Wednesday," Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Well divorce is a serious thing in most people's book," AJ nodded as he swung back.

"They don't even know if their getting a divorce, today is just a meeting with their attorney," Randy shrugged.

"Yeah but you know what she's like she's been threatening to divorce him for months and today could be it," AJ said as he moved closer to the ball.

"I say he's better off without her all she's ever done is bitch anyway," Randy shrugged referring to Chris's wife whom he was currently separated from.

"Well Chris doesn't see it that way he worships the ground Steph walks on," AJ said then took his shot and was quiet as he watched it slide into the hole perfectly, "alright!" AJ raised his fist in the air.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I want a drug test."

The rest of the game went by with AJ beating Randy as always as AJ seemed to be the better golf player. Randy always had his suspicions that AJ practiced without telling him. An hour later Randy and AJ found themselves situated in the country club restaurant having lunch like they always did after a hard game of golf. AJ sat back as he finished his steak and looked at Randy who was eyeing the blonde waitress at the bar.

AJ chuckled to himself, "when will you learn I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson with waitress's from what happened Monday."

Randy looked over at his friend, "can't help it I'm attracted to hot girls and their attracted to me," Randy smirked.

"Yeah must be that huge ego of yours," AJ shook hid head, "it amazes me how you do it."

"Dude now don't get all jealous and shit just because you wouldn't be able to find a date at a lonely heart club meeting," Randy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll have you know I'm happy single," AJ shrugged.

"There's a word for that what was it again?" Randy looked thoughtful then laughed making an L with his thumb and forefinger on his forehead, "loser!"

"Well I'd rather be like this than have to pay a girl to go on a date with me," AJ smirked.

"AJ man I don't intend on paying her a dime I just need her to go to the party with me, I mean if she's lucky I might giver her something if you get my drift," Randy smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

AJ shook his head, "there is no way she is going to sleep with you, no way," AJ said confidently.

"Really willing to put your money where your mouth is?" Randy asked.

"I might be how much you asking?" AJ seemed intrigued.

"Five hundred," Randy nodded.

"Five hundred dollars, you're willing to bet five hundred dollars that she'll sleep with you?" AJ seemed a little taken back as he laughed.

"You won't be laughing come Saturday Morning when she's in my bed and you owe me five hundred smackers," Randy grinned.

"Oh it's on then," AJ nodded holding his hand out for Randy to shake.

Randy shook his hand and nodded as he sat back, "so you got a date for the party Friday?"

"No I'm just gonna go alone," AJ nodded.

"Dude you can't go alone…you want me to set you up with someone?" Randy asked.

"NO….please if you ever do anything for me please don't do that," AJ laughed.

"Hey I'm just tryin to be a good friend here that's all," Randy nodded.

"Why start now?" AJ rolled his eyes.

"What about the redhead at the restaurant she seemed hot," Randy nodded.

"No," AJ said quickly.

"Or the other blonde you know in the denim?" Randy raised his eyebrows.

"No…just please stop before I have to kill myself I don't need dating tips off you," AJ laughed as he stood up.

"Come on let me set you up," Randy insisted.

"I have to get back to the office anyway so I'll see you later," AJ ignored Randy.

"Alright then I'll keep my advice to myself but trust me you'll come a begin' soon enough my friend," Randy said knowingly.

"Don't be late for the Hockey okay," AJ said as he threw his money onto the table and walked away.

"Just think of all the pussy you'll be missing out on courtesy of me," Randy said loudly.

"Eight o'clock," AJ said as he walked away from the table to the door.

"Fine all the more for me I hope you like watching your porn and jerking off on your own!" Randy yelled out loudly and laughed to himself. He then realised half the restaurant was looking at him including the waitress who had her eyebrows furrowed looking confused. Randy grinned, "how you doin'."

* * *

Chris Jericho sighed again as he ran another hand through his hair and looked over at his attorney and then his wife.

"I just don't see why we have to do this?"

"Chris just sign the papers please," the blonde at his side said frustrated.

"What about counselling?" Chris asked, "hundred's of people go to counselling," Chris shrugged.

"Mrs Jericho I think…" the attorney began to say.

"It's Miss McMahon please," Steph cut in abruptly.

Chris turned to his wife, "you're using your maiden name?"

"Well I thought I'd start using now save trouble later," Steph shrugged.

"We're not even divorced yet," Chris said frustrated.

"Can I just say something before you start arguing again?" The big man in an Armani suit said coughing to clear his throat.

"Mr Batista I really don't know what you could have to say but go ahead anyway, lets delay this for another ten minutes," Steph said her lips curled into an thin line.

Dave Batista nodded at Steph then looked to Chris, "in my professional opinion I believe counselling could be very beneficial for you both as it seems you have what I would call a lot of pent up _anger_ that you need to express, I get the feeling you aren't being truthful to each other," he nodded.

"I'm being truthful I'm not the one having dinner dates with my college girlfriend," Chris looked over at Steph.

"It was lunch I hadn't seen him in years and well if you took me out more I wouldn't would I?" Steph yelled.

"Okay calm down save this for the counselling," Mr Batista said to them both.

"We don't need counselling," Steph said with her arms folded around her mid section as she tapped her foot on the floor.

Chris sighed, "please can we at least try it?"

"I don't see the point," Steph yelled.

"Stephanie please, I'm trying her at least co-operate with me on this," Chris said in a soothing voice.

"Really Miss McMahon I do believe this is best for you," Dave spoke up.

Steph huffed loudly and rolled her eyes, "fine for Christ sake!"

"I really think it would benefit you both," Dave said nodding.

Steph stood up from her spot at the table next to Chris and looked over at Dave, "I'll be in contact with you soon to arrange another hearing," she then looked at Chris, "and you I'll see you later."

Staphanie then without another word stormed out the room. Chris laughed to himself and looked over at Dave who had eyes wide open.

"She loves me I can tell," Chris nodded.

Dave laughed and nodded. Both men then stood from the table and shook hands Chris thanking his attorney for saving his marriage for now anyway. Soon they both departed Chris making his way outside deciding to go back to work as he had totally missed golf. He knew the reason Steph had arranged the meeting on Wednesday would be so that Chris wouldn't be able to make it due to golf. But instead he had missed golf and showed up at the meeting much to his wives surprise.

As he made his way out of the high rise building he spotted his wife stood talking on her cell phone he knew she was probably telling someone about him and counselling. Walking up behind her he stopped as he heard her speaking.

"It's ridiculous that's what it is," Steph yelled then stopped as she spotted Chris, "Dawn I'll call you back," Steph snapped her phone closed and looked at Chris who seemed a little amused, "what are you smiling at?'

"Oh come on why do you have to be so awkward?" Chris smiled.

"I'm not being awkward Chris you are," Steph said annoyed.

"You could at least make it sound as though you want to go to counselling anyone would think you wanted to divorce me," Chris smiled.

"Always the smart ass," Steph smirked.

Steph turned on her heels and began to walk away in search of a taxi. Chris stayed close behind her.

"Your sorting out the counselling by the way as it was your bright idea," Steph said holding her hand out to signal a nearby cab.

"Okay that's fine with me, you will show up won't you?" Chris asked also holding his arm out.

Steph turned to him, "I said I would didn't I."

"You also said till death do us part and that you'd love me forever," Chris laughed to himself.

Steph rolled her eyes as she finally got a taxi to pull over, "I do love you…just don't screw it up."

Chris laughed as his wife opened the door to the taxi, "Steph," Chris called out walking over to her.

Steph turned to him, "yeah."

Chris didn't say anything as he put his hands around her waist and kissed her forcefully on the lips lingering. After a few moments he pulled away.

"Bye," Chris said.

"Don't screw it up," Steph said as she climbed in the car and closed the door.

Chris laughed as she drove away, "she loves me I can tell," he said to himself as he walked in search of a cab himself.

* * *

Victoria stood quietly in the kitchen of her apartment as she listened to her husband talk. Jason finished and stepped back waiting for her reply an anxious look on his face. Victoria said nothing as she walked over and closed the door then looked back at him.

"Tell me you're joking," she whispered intently.

"Look that's what she told me and I even called me dad and he says it's true also," Jason whispered.

"But there's nothing wrong with their marriage and never has been," Victoria used her hands to emphasize her point.

"She said she doesn't love him anymore and that's why she's left," Jason explained.

"She's doing this to get at me I know it," Victoria yelled.

"Just keep your voice down she's only in the other room you know," Jason said a little louder than a whisper.

Victoria was silent as she thought, "call your father again and get him to speak to her, get him to promise her something…anything just get her out of our life…because she is not staying here a minute longer than she has to…okay?"

Jason nodded, "okay…I'll try."

"Good," she nodded, "right now I have to go meet the girls in town but I'll be back in a few hours and we can talk more."

Victoria grabbed her purse and jacket and kissed her worried husband goodbye. She walked out the kitchen and through the living room past Elaine who was sat watching television quietly. Victoria glanced at her as she left the room. To say there was hostility between the two was an understatement because at the moment Victoria hated her. Ever since Jason had told her that his mother had left his father and was planning on living with them.

* * *

"How does it look?" Mickie called out as she skimmed the racks of clothes in front of her.

"Ridiculous," Trish called out from inside a changing room.

"Let us see then," Amy said standing outside.

Mickie came walking back up the steps with arms full of dresses that she set down in front of the cubicle Trish was currently stood in front of getting changed. The three women had been in the clothes store for nearly three hours as Trish tried to find a perfect dress for Friday one that made her look good but also didn't make her homeless due to cost.

"Okay try this one, I think blue would look great on you," Mickie said picking another one up.

Trish popped her head out and looked at the dress she was holding after a long silence she shook her head.

"No way."

"What Trish come on we've tried all the others so far why not this one," Mickie pouted.

"Just try the damn dress please Trish I wanna get out of here before I turn thirty," Amy said her hands on her hips.

Trish bit her lip thoughtful, "fine."

Trish then took the long dark blue dress from Mickie and inside the cubicle with her. While the others waited. As they waited for her to change while she called out various swear words the other two laughed.

"Vicky," Amy smiled as she saw the other woman walk up to them.

"Hey guys," Victoria smiled as she stood next to them.

"How's momma Reso?" Mickie asked a smile on her lips.

"In about twenty four hours hopefully dead," Victoria smiled.

"What's she up to now?" Amy asked.

"She's left Jay's dad and now wants to stay with us," Victoria said her eyes narrowing.

"What a bitch," Amy shook her head.

"I know I mean I always knew the woman was conniving and everything but…" Victoria stopped and smiled, "wow you look awesome."

Amy and Mickie turned to look behind them to see Trish stood in a long dark blue velvet evening gown. It was a halter that was low cut at the front and had no back. Trish twirled in the dress as the others smiled.

"Oh my god Trish you look gorgeous," Mickie gushed as she ran towards the woman touching the dress.

"Really?" Trish asked looking in the mirror an unsure look on her face.

"Totally you're gonna knock his Gucci socks off," Victoria grinned as she walked forward.

"I don't know," Trish said thoughtful.

"You're kidding me right you look fantastic seriously I wish I had your boobs," Mickie said nodding.

"I wish I had your ass in that dress," Victoria nodded.

"I think she gets the point guys, but seriously you look amazing," Amy nodded.

Trish smiled, "well if you say so."

Trish then twirled again in the mirror and she had to admit to herself she did look great. She even let out a tiny smile as she admired herself in the mirror but as soon as her good thoughts came they went all with the thought of one man. Randy came into Trish's mind and she knew no matter how perfect her dress was or how great she looked in it she still had to spend an evening with the man she hated with a passion.

* * *

**A/N: So finally an update sorry for taking so long gota little side tracked with my other stories but i'm back on track and with the next chapter half done. This one should have been up yesterday but i couldn't upload? Next chapter the party finally.**

**Keep the fab reveiws coming and thank you to all that have so far i really appreciate it!**


	7. Today Only Lasts So Long

_Chapter 7 – Today Only Lasts So Long._

Trish was completely silent as she focused on the task in hand she was currently standing in her small bathroom trying her best to get her hair into rollers. She couldn't understand how women did it so easily she had surely been standing there for almost an hour trying. Sighing she glanced up at the clock behind her and cursed loudly as she saw the time immediately stopping what she was doing she ran out the room.

Running into her bedroom she grabbed her dress and shoes and laid them out on the bed then went on a hunt for her make up. She was slowly tearing her room apart in her heightened panic. Randy was going to be here in only half an hour and she wasn't the least bit ready yet. Why did she always do this to herself? She always left plenty of time to get ready but then somehow she seemed to run out before she knew it.

At the moment she was running around in only her under wear, as she hadn't got changed yet. Her apartment looked as though a nuclear explosion had taken place there as things were scattered about all over. Trish stopped in her tracks as she heard a knock at the door. Running over she peered through the peephole to see Randy stood there.

"No what's he doing here _already_," she cursed quietly.

Moving away from the door she looked round for her robe to put on but in the mess it couldn't be found. All she could see was a towel so she quickly wrapped it around her. Walking back to the door she took a deep breath and opened it.

"Why are you here?" she said instantly.

Randy looked a little taken back as he raised his eyebrows and then laughed, "nice to see you too."

"Your early…you shouldn't be here for another _half_ an hour," she spat back.

"Yeah I know but women are always late getting ready and my father _hates_ people being late so I just thought I'd come early," he shrugged.

"Well I'm not ready yet," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah that I can see, it's a nice look for you by the way," he laughed as Trish rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to wait," Trish huffed.

"That's not a problem," he nodded as he walked forward.

"Fine," Trish smiled as she lifted her arm out to stop him walking forward then shut the door on him, "who's the smartass now," she smiled as she walked away.

Trish ignored his moans as he shouted through the door she in stead went back into her bathroom and continued to get ready. Ten minutes later she had her make up and hair done all she needed now was to get dressed as she walked out the bathroom she heard talking outside her door. Walking towards it she was sure it was Randy as she lay her ear flat to the door.

"Probably on his cell," Trish muttered.

Unfortunately for her he wasn't as she suddenly heard another voice and realized whom he was talking to. She gasped as she swung the door open and walked out.

"Hey Trish baby I was just telling your friend about when we dated," Viscera grinned.

Trish's eyes grew wide as she grabbed Randy by his arm and dragged him inside her apartment slamming the door. Turning to him she looked furious.

"Why are you talking to him? What did you say? What did you say to him?" she yelled.

"Calm down he came out and started talking to me and I said nothing although he told me some very interesting things," Randy smirked.

Trish raised her hand and hit him behind the head, "sit and don't move," she pointed at the couch.

"I'm not a dog," he laughed.

"I have an opinion that says otherwise," she narrowed her eyes and walked away.

Randy laughed as he sat awkwardly on the couch and looked round the messy apartment intrigued.

"You actually live here?" he asked.

"We can't all live in mansions you know," Trish yelled out.

Randy laughed as he shook his head he knew this was going to be a difficult night already. Soon enough more time had passed and they were late Randy had called his father and told them he was stuck in traffic hoping to buy some time.

"Trish _come_ _on_ please," Randy called out.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready," Trish said as she walked out the bedroom.

Randy stood silent for a few seconds as he looked at her, he smiled widely, "you look beautiful."

Trish rolled her eyes, "save it for one of the whores you date."

Randy didn't look hurt he just laughed, "you do know that you have to at least pretend to like me tonight."

"I'll try," Trish smirked.

"Good enough for me, let's go," Randy smiled as he walked to the door.

Randy then opened the door for Trish who just rolled her eyes and walked past him without a thank you. Randy just laughed as he followed the blonde outside to where his car was parked the whole way he couldn't take his eyes off her. Finally outside they reached his car he'd paid some kid to watch it as he was unsure of parking it where he had as the neighborhood they were in wasn't one of the nicest.

Trish climbed inside the car and sat quietly with her arms crossed over her mid-section she didn't want to talk to Randy anymore than was needed tonight. Randy ignored her as he continued to talk ignoring the glances she would send at him. He just knew tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

Victoria walked out of her bedroom just having had a nice long relaxing shower she needed one after the week she'd just had. As she walked into the living room she could hear noise coming from the kitchen. Walking inside she saw Elaine at the stove and Jason setting the table he looked up and smiled.

"You hungry?"

"Why?" she asked uncertain.

"I've made us all a nice family meal," Elaine said grinning as she turned round.

"Oh right," Victoria nodded.

Ten minutes later Victoria sat down next to Jason as Elaine served the food, which looked like some sort of stew. Elaine then sat down opposite them and began to eat. Victoria remained looking at the woman who was beginning to drive Victoria insane.

Jason had spoken to his father but without any luck as Elaine remained stubborn and said she wasn't going anywhere soon. Victoria didn't know just how long she was going to be able to take it, as she knew soon enough she was going to explode.

"Nice weather were having here," Elaine smiled.

"It's been raining all week," Victoria muttered.

"I here it's lovely back home at the moment better than here," Elaine smiled.

"That's nice," Jason nodded.

"I always said you should have stayed in Canada and not moved here," Elaine said loudly.

"I like it here and so does Vicky," Jason smiled.

"Yes but its so much safer back home no gangs on street corners, people taking drugs in front of your house, murders…"

"Mom! I like it here okay," Jason said suddenly.

"Just giving my opinion that's all," Elaine smiled fake.

Victoria clenched her fist under the table as she wanted nothing more then to wipe the smile of Elaine's face. Victoria coughed slightly as her throat felt a little tighter. Was it getting hotter in there or was it just her as she wiped her brow. She looked over at Elaine who was eating away merrily. Victoria raised her hand to her throat and pulled the collar of her shirt away as it felt tighter. She felt like she couldn't breath.

Sitting back in the chair she began to cough as her throat had become tighter and she was unable to breath.

"Babe you okay?" Jason asked.

Victoria shook her head as she coughed. It was then that she saw what was making her feel that way, she gasped, "onions."

"What?" Jason looked down at his plate then back at his mother, "did you put onions in this?"

"Of course I did I always out onions in my stew," Elaine said loudly.

"She's allergic to them I told you!" Jason yelled as she rubbed Victoria's back, "just remember to breath."

"Well I don't remember you telling me is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"You've done enough," he said.

Jason then stood up quickly and ran for the phone dialing 911 as Victoria tried to breath like the doctors had told her to do when this happened. Elaine sat quietly as she watched.

* * *

"I wonder what's happening right now?" Mickie said looking over at Amy.

Amy looked up from her note pad and shrugged, "I say one of em's dead."

"No I bet there drinking champagne and eating caviar," Mickie said dreamily as she rested her elbows on the bar and her head in her hands.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I think you're the drunk one."

"You talking about Trish and Randy?" Jeff looked up from the bar as he caught the end of the conversation.

"Yeah just imagining what a great time she's probably having with the rich and famous," Mickie sighed.

"Monies not everything though," Jeff shrugged.

"This is Mickie were talking about here Jeff," Amy laughed.

"Why would you wanna spend time with a bunch of stuck up snobs then here with us," Jeff smiled.

"That's defiantly an easy one I go for stuck up _rich_ snobs any day," Mickie shrugged.

Jeff shrugged as he continued to serve he seemed a little dishearted at something as he was quiet. Rob who had just walked out from the back saw the two women talking and came over.

"You guys heard from Trish yet," he asked.

"No were waiting for her to call us from the police station wanting bail money," Amy laughed

"Why is everyone so pessimistic? For all we know she could be loving every second," Mickie said cheerfully.

"Have you been smoking something before we left the apartment because your way to happy…seriously it's scary," Amy said loudly.

Mickie rolled her eyes, "I'm going on my brake."

With that she stood up and walked away leaving Amy and Rob to watch her with raised eyebrows. The restaurant was pretty quiet at the moment as it was only early and plus Eric wasn't there either so everyone was relaxing. After a few minutes Jeff walked back over to Amy looking a little nervous.

"Erm Ames do you know if Mickie is interested in anyone at the moment?" he asked quietly.

"How about half of New York," Amy laughed.

"Oh right well is she seeing anyone?" he seemed hesitant.

"Just the multiple dates she had last week and has lined up for next week," Amy shrugged.

"Oh okay thanks," he nodded quietly.

Amy was silent then suddenly she realized what Jeff was asking, "oh."

* * *

Randy pulled his Porsche up abruptly outside the country manor estate and looked over at Trish who was staring out the window.

"Beautiful place isn't it?" he said.

It was an old country house three floors high with huge marble pillars around the doorway. It had been decorated with fair lights and lanterns giving it a mystical appearance. Behind it as far as the eye could see were trees and woodland. Trish's thoughts were broken as the door to the car opened and a man in a valet uniform held his hand out. Trish unsure what to do smiled as she let him help her out the car.

She looked over as she saw Randy give the keys to another valet who climbed inside the car. Randy was currently dressed in a very smart black tuxedo Trish had been so busy before she hadn't noticed. For a momentary second she actually thought he looked quite handsome until she remembered his personality. None the less she continued to walk with him into the house pass a line of press who were taking photo's.

Randy put his arm round her as he smiled for the camera's. Trish unsure what to do exactly just gave them a polite smile. Randy then linked her arm into his as he walked into the large ballroom that was filled to the brim with people all dressed in fancy designer clothing. Trish looked down at her own dress and couldn't help but feel out of place slightly.

"Randy," a loud voice boomed.

Trish's head snapped up as she saw a tall old looking man with brown hair striding towards them smiling. Randy seemed to tense up at the sight of the man as he gripped onto Trish's arm a little tighter. He looked at her quickly.

"Remember you like me," he whispered.

Trish furrowed her brow a little confused at his statement. Her confusion was cleared up as the man reached them.

"Randy you got here finally."

"Oh yeah traffic's horrendous," Randy insisted, "anyway happy birthday pop," Randy nodded changing the subject as he patted his father on the back.

Bob looked suspicious but just nodded then looked over at Trish and smiled. Randy suddenly held his hand out and motioned to Trish, "this beautiful woman is Trish my date."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir happy birthday," Trish smiled as she held her hand out.

"Well it sure is a pleasure to meet you Randy was right you are stunning," Bob smiled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Randy made an uncomfortable cough at her side as she looked over he had gone a shade of dark pink. Trish smiled a little as she loved to see him embarrassed and she was slightly flattered although she would never admit it.

"We're gonna find the others," Randy said as he walked away his arm still linked with Trish.

"Okay but save me a dance for later," Bob smiled.

Trish nodded as she walked away with a quiet Randy who was still a little pink. Trish couldn't believe it but she was actually having fun at the moment.

"Your dads not so bad," Trish said.

"He's been drinking you've never seen him sober," Randy said as he looked round for their table.

Trish nodded as she then continued to look round the room at all the people that had gathered. She couldn't' help but feel slightly out of place as she didn't know anybody except Randy of course. Trish felt Randy stop as she looked round she could see they had arrived at a table where a young man was already sat at. Randy pulled a chair out for Trish who sat down.

"I can't believe you actually agreed I was beginning to think he'd made it all up," AJ laughed.

"Yeah funny," Randy laughed false as he sat down, "Trish this is AJ he used to be my friend," Randy motioned to the man at his side.

"I remember you," Trish nodded, "you were at the restaurant right?" Trish smiled as she shook his hand.

"Yep guilty as charged," AJ nodded.

"You were the nice one," Trish nodded.

"Hey you're here with me remember," Randy laughed.

Trish looked at him her eyebrows raised, "okay firstly this is not a date and secondly I don't want to be here," Trish smirked.

"She's definitely a keeper alright," AJ laughed.

Randy rolled his eyes, "ever thought of being a standup coz your killing me here."

Trish laughed as she couldn't help but find it funny she'd hate to admit it but she wasn't having that bad of a time and so far Randy had been the perfect gentleman. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Randy talking to AJ. She knew that she was seeing the real man behind all the smart ass remarks and expensive clothing she was seeing the real Randy Orton, but no matter what she saw she still hated him right?

After a few minutes AJ stood up and informed them he was going to the bathroom and would be back shortly. Leaving Trish and Randy alone at the table.

Randy was quiet then looked over at her, "I know this thing is boring and you probably hate it but I really am grateful you've come with me, you have allowed me to live another year," Randy smiled.

Trish laughed, "I didn't do for you."

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "you hate me I get it but I'm thankful anyway," he shrugged, "and if it means anything I really am sorry about the other night I sometimes can be a jerk just ask AJ or Chris."

"Apology excepted but that still doesn't mean you're in my good books," Trish nodded.

"So what do I have to do then?" Randy asked seriously.

Trish was a little taken back she went to say something then stopped as she heard someone call her name. Turning round she was greeted by the smiling face of a brunette who was walking towards them.

"Trish what are you doing here?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh erm I'm…" Trish looked at Randy.

"She's my date," Randy said quickly, "you two know each other?"

"Yeah Steph's father owns The Phoenix," Trish explained.

"That's right Vince yeah I forgot," Randy nodded.

"I'm so glad to see you how've you been you look great by the way I love your dress where'd you get it?" Stephanie bombarded her with questions.

"I erm I…"

"Oh you have to come sit at my table," Stephanie grinned.

"I'm okay here thanks," Trish smiled.

"Don't be silly you don't want to sit at the boys table, come sit with me I'll introduce you to some people," Stephanie pulled Trish to a standing position.

"Maybe she could go later," Randy tried a last minute attempt.

"Awe isn't that sweet he doesn't want you to go, but don't worry I'll take good care of her," Stephanie smiled as she dragged Trish away

Trish looked at Randy who just raised his eyebrows as he was clueless as what to do. Trish continued to walk with Stephanie as she was approaching the table she saw a waiter with glasses of champagne grabbing one she drank it in one then grabbed another and drank that too. This night was getting stranger by the second she really was going to need all the help she could get and that meant some sort of alcohol.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i'm back in my Trish/Randy mode so expect the next update soon as this is the only story i'm doing at the moment.Next chapterwe'll see how the rest of the date goes and what will happen with them i think you'll like it.**

**Please review i really do appreciate it even the smallest of words.**


	8. Some One To Watch Over Me

_Chapter 8 – Someone To Watch Over Me_

Randy quietly sat still in his chair as his gaze remained focused never once moving or faltering for even a second. It was as though all his other senses had been cut off as he was unaware of what was going on around him. His attention was on a certain table on the other side of the room to which he was in. He stared at her in pure amazement her beauty as she just simply sat running a hand through her blonde hair and smiling at something the woman next to her had said. She looked so lost and quiet yet she seemed to fit in perfectly. Randy remained looking at her he had been sat like that for nearly an hour as he didn't want to miss anything.

"So you on target for the bet?" AJ asked looking over at Randy.

Randy didn't move as he continued looking at Trish.

"Randy hello," AJ waved a hand in front of his face.

Randy's head snapped round to the direction AJ was sat, "huh?"

AJ laughed as he shook his head, "have you been listening at all?"

"To what?" Randy asked.

AJ sighed and rolled his eyes, "why do I bother, I was talking about the bet are you on target for the bet?"

"Erm yeah I guess," Randy looked back round at Trish who was sat drinking another glass of champagne.

"You're chickening out aren't you?" AJ asked as he nodded to himself.

"No of course not don't be stupid," Randy shrugged the comment off.

"Whatever," AJ just nodded as he drank his Jack Daniels.

"Don't whatever me I guarantee she will be in my bed tonight," Randy said then suddenly stood up, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where you going?" AJ asked.

Randy didn't reply as he continued walking over to where the table with Trish on was. He was focused on one thing to get her back as this was going to be his only ever chance if he was to win her over and have any type of chance with the bet.

Randy stopped as he felt someone grab his arm he turned to see a tall blonde woman stood with a slight scowl on her face. Randy sighed as he turned to face her.

"What?"

The woman folded her arms over her midsection and narrowed her eyes, "well let me see where do I begin, oh that's right how about I start with telling you how I waited for five days for you to call me," she said her lips pressed together.

"I never said I'd call you," Randy shook his head.

"Yes you did…anyway so I waited but nothing so I called the phone company and they said my phone was fine, so I figured I'd missed your call or maybe you'd tried my cell but no," she continued.

"Stacy is there a point to this I was on my way to somewhere," Randy rolled his eyes.

"So then I began to worry that maybe something had happened to you like that TV show Lost," Stacy continued.

"I haven't even been out of the city," Randy raised his eyebrows.

"Well I've spent the last five days trying to track you down," she sighed.

"Stacy the point!" Randy said annoyed.

Stacy put her hands on her hips, "why aren't I your date for this evening? You told me you were bringing _me_!"

"I never said that anyway even if I did," Randy shrugged, "were not married I can change my mind."

"You better have a good reason for not bringing me!" she demanded.

"I asked someone else," Randy shrugged.

Her eyes went wider as she breathed in, "what!"

"I said…I…asked…someone…else…has all that peroxide gone to your head or something?" Randy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you trying to be funny?" she asked her arms folded.

"No…do you think I'm funny?" Randy scrunched up his nose.

"I can't believe you sometimes," she yelled.

"I don't know why your so bent out of shape about this it's not like were dating or anything," Randy shrugged.

"Don't bother calling me for at least a week!" Stacy shouted.

Stacy huffed loudly as she turned on her heel and walked away more like stomped away. Randy shook his head confused he wasn't even sure why Stacy was at the party he hadn't invited her. Stacy was what Randy called a friend with benefits he had no intentions of taking any further as Stacy wasn't exactly the type of girl you'd bring home to meet your parents. His mind went back to Trish as he looked back round at the table she had been sat on ten minutes previous to see her missing.

* * *

Jason picked up the glass of water he'd just poured and sat back down next to Victoria handing it over to her, "how you feeling?" he asked. 

"The woman tried to kill me…how do you think I feel!" Victoria said sharply as she sipped the water which felt nice as it soothed her sore throat..

Jason stood up and rubbed her back soothingly, "just relax okay, I'm sure it was an accident I know my mother and I know she wouldn't do that."

"Oh really care to explain it then, coz I'm all out of ideas!" she yelled again.

Jason sighed as he sat on the bed next to his wife who was currently sat in a hospital bed after narrowingly escaping death hours earlier. Jason was all out of ideas as he wasn't sure what to do now. He'd spoken to his mother who was adamant she forgot about the onions. Jason wanted to believe her he did believe her she was after all his mother but Victoria was his wife.

"I'll call my dad tomorrow and get him to talk to her I promise," he smiled.

"I just…" Victoria sighed as tears came to her eyes, "why doesn't she like me, I'm a nice person," she said as tears fell.

"You don't have to tell me I married you didn't I," he smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"I can't go back to the apartment," Victoria said quietly.

"Why?" Jason looked shocked.

"I can't be near her, I just can't," she cried.

"Please baby I need you there," Jason tried to persuade her.

Victoria shook her head, "she goes or I do."

Victoria then laid back in the bed and closed her eyes as Jason lay next to her. He loved his mother and he loved his wife more than anything but one was going to have to go. He was going to have to make a sacrifice but which one. He just prayed he'd be able to sort it all out before that choice was going to have to be made.

* * *

Amy was silent as she walked into the back of the restaurant in search of somebody. She couldn't fine her anywhere until she happened to see Eric's office room door wide open. Confused she walked over and saw the person she had been looking for sat at his desk on his computer. 

"You'll get into trouble for that you know," Amy said.

"He'll never know," Mickie shrugged.

Amy shrugged as she walked closer and positioned herself on the edge of the desk. She was quiet for a few seconds then spoke.

"So you know what just came to me?"

"No," Mickie didn't look up as she read the computer screen.

"That Jeff is kinda cute don't you think," Amy said.

"Hardy?" Mickie said as she still didn't look up.

"Do you know any other Jeff's?"

"Well…erm…" Mickie was quiet as she furrowed her brow, "no I don't think so although I might have had a teacher in high school…"

"Mickie!" Amy said loudly.

Mickie looked up at the redhead, "no I don't know any other Jeff's."

"So what do you think then?" Amy asked.

"About what?" Mickie seemed confused.

"About Jeff?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"You like Jeff? That's great although it could get messy with him being Matt's brother and all," Mickie nodded.

"I don't like Jeff!" Amy said suddenly.

"Then what are you talking about him for?" Mickie asked.

"I was just saying he is kinda cute don't you think," Amy nudged her.

"I guess so," Micke shrugged as she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"So..." Amy said.

"What?" Mickie looked confused.

"Oh my god forget it," Amy sighed knowing this was going to be harder then she first thought, "what are you doing anyway?" she asked running her hands through her hair.

"Oh I'm on an online dating website," Mickie grinned as she pushed back from the desk..

Amy looked extremely confused, "come again."

"Online dating its great theirs some pretty hot guys on this," Mickie grinned as she stood up and walked past Amy.

"Mickie you don't need online dating just open your eyes," Amy sighed as she shook her head.

"It's great I get to see the guys before I decide," she shrugged.

"You don't need it," Amy sighed.

"It's not just for me," Mickie grinned.

"What do you mean who else is it for?" Amy asked suspicious as she stood up.

"You," Mickie smiled.

"What!" Amy yelled.

"I just signed you up too," Mickie grinned as she walked away.

Amy stood there more than confused as she sighed loudly then walked out the room quickly after Mickie.

"Tell me you're joking!"

* * *

Randy was still sat at his table with AJ and Chris who'd joined them about an hour ago. Randy hadn't said much as the other two men continued to talk. He was still focused on finding Trish he hadn't seen her since she was with Stephanie. Looking at his watch he noticed it was nearly twelve am. He hadn't seen Trish for three hours; some date this was he sighed. He needed to find her is he was going get the bet done at all. 

"You should talk to my brother he and his wife went through counseling and they worked out fine," AJ said nodding then looked up, "what was the name of the Dr."

"Who's having counseling?" Randy asked catching the end of the conversation.

Both Chris and AJ looked at him with furrowed brows as he sat confused.

"What?" Randy said.

"Don't you listen to anything?" AJ asked.

"Yeah of course I do so who's having counseling?" Randy asked again.

"Me and Steph," Chris sighed.

"Really…you never told me," Randy said confused.

"Yeah I did at Hockey," Chris said his eyebrows raised.

"Oh right," Randy nodded, "I don't remember."

"Don't bother if your not blonde with a vagina he's not interested," AJ said looking at Chris who noddded.

"Very funny…you haven't seen her have you?" Randy asked.

"Nope but I'll have my five hundred in one dollar bills please," AJ smiled.

"Yeah well I'd have had a better chance if your wife hadn't have dragged her away," Randy sighed as he looked at Chris.

"Hey don't yell at me it's not my fault you can't get the job done properly is it," Chris laughed

"Oh I can do it I just can't find her!" Randy said frustrated.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that her over there dancing with your father?" Chris pointed over Randy's shoulder.

Randy's head snapped round as he jumped up from the table and walked away quickly as AJ and Chris rolled their eyes and continued to talk about AJ's brother.

Over on the other side of the room on the dance floor Randy ran through the crowd as he looked for Trish. Suddenly as though a beam of light hit him he spotted her indeed dancing with his father. Randy made his way over to the pair.

"Trish?" Randy said loudly over the music.

Trish looked round slowly at him and smiled widely as she put her arms around him, "you came to dance with me."

Randy pulled back and looked at her, "you're drunk."

"No I just had a few," Trish hiccupped.

"Yeah I believe you," Randy nodded as he held her up in his arms, "come on lets go sit down."

"Spoil sport," Trish mumbled as she staggard after Randy.

Randy laughed as he hooked his arm round her waist and put her arm over his head. Considering she had a tiny frame she was certainly a dead weight at the moment. He then continued to walk with her off the dance floor and back to the table. AJ and Chris both sat watching as he managed to sit her down.

"There you okay," Randy huffed as he stood up.

"Isn't he the perfect gentlemen?" Trish smiled as she looked at Chris and AJ.

"Okay she's definitely had waaaayyy too much to drink," Chris laughed.

"Let's dance," Trish said as she tried to stand up but fell into his arms.

"Maybe not how about I take you home instead," Randy smiled as he looked at AJ and Chris.

"Okay," Trish smiled cheerfully.

Randy hooked his arm round her as he helped her to balance then he looked over at AJ and smirked, "see you tomorrow and don't forget my money," he then walked away.

* * *

Ten minutes later Randy gently placed a sleepy Trish into his car and fastened her in closing the door. He then went to the driver's side and started the engine. The drive home felt longer than the one there as he was constantly looking over to make sure she was okay. Every few minutes she would mumble something that would make him smile, even drunk she looked beautiful. 

Finally he pulled up outside her building and stopped the car looking over at her she was still sat with her eyes closed. He quietly got out the car and went round to her side and opened the door.

"Trish, hey wake up," he nudged her shoulder.

Suddenly Trish opened her eyes and sat up, "I feel sick."

"What?" Randy said surprised.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she mumbled.

"Oh shit…just wait a few seconds so I can get you out…"

Randy didn't finish his sentence as suddenly Trish leaned forward and threw up all over his interior. Randy almost cried as he looked at his puke stained car.

"I feel better," Trish smiled.

"I bet you do," he sighed as he lifted her out the car.

Randy held his upset back as he helped her out the car and lifted her up into his arms and carried her inside the building. Finally as he felt like his legs were going to give way he made it to her apartment. He put her back down as she was standing on her own she then groggily opened the door and stumbled inside. Randy following close behind shutting the door behind him.

Trish stopped and turned to face Randy, "you have nice eyes," Trish smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

Trish then stepped back and grabbed his hand and began to walk away towards her bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and turned to face him again and kissed him again running her hands up his shirt.

Randy kissed her back for a few seconds then pulled back and looked at her he wasn't sure what he was doing put he pushed her away immediately, "Trish I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked hurt.

"What no of course not it's just…" he was quiet as he though about what to say, "your _really_ drunk and you'll regret it tomorrow and I don't want that," he smiled at her, "and plus you erm you smell like puke," he shrugged.

"You don't want me," she said as she leaned closer to him.

"Yes I do more than anything but not now…I can't," he sighed as he stroked the hair out of her eyes.

Trish groaned as she lay her head onto his chest and closed her eyes this was a bad night and it was only going to get worse.

An hour later Trish groaned again as she once again emptied her stomach into the toilet she was currently sat opposite. Finishing for what had to be the final time as she had nothing left inside her she sat back against the hard cold wall of the bathroom tiles and closed her eyes.

"Here," a soft voice said.

She opened her eyes to see Randy holding out a glass of water. Taking it she sipped it slightly and gave it him back, "thanks."

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shit," she mumbled.

"How much did you have to drink?" he laughed.

"Shut up," she mumbled as she tried to stand.

Randy laughed as he put his arm under her and helped her stand up. Trish had spent the last hour puking non stop and Randy had spent it holding back her hair and getting water.

"You can go if you want you don't have to stay," Trish mumbled.

"No I want to," Randy replied.

Slowly Trish stumbled back into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed closing her eyes and drifting to sleep as Randy stood watching her. He then silently sat down with his back against the bed and sighed. This wasn't the sleeping with her he had envisioned but somehow he didn't mind.

An hour later he re-opened his eyes and looked round the clock read two fifty am. He yawned as he stretched his back which was aching. Getting to a standing position he stretched as his back bones cracked.

He knew he was too tired to drive home and plus he couldn't as his car was not a nice place to go right now. He sighed as he remembered his car, his beautiful baby. Unbuttoning his collar and cuffs he walked into the living room and lay down onto the sofa and closed his eyes. Although he hadn't slept with Trish even though he'd had the perfect opportunity he didn't seem to mind. He knew there was something about the woman that fascinated him and he was going to do everything he could to make her his.

* * *

**A/N: So another chapter already i'm on a roll lol. So what's going to happen next with them will Trish change her mind about Randy, well you'll see.**

**Please reveiw!**


	9. Stumble and Fall

_Chapter 9 – Stumble and Fall._

Randy groaned as he stretched his tired body across the full length of sofa. Slowly opening his eyes he was almost blinded by the bright sun that shone through the blinds directly onto his face. He knew it must have been morning due to the brightness coming through the window but what time in the morning he didn't know or care for that matter. After going to sleep last night he had barely got a wink all night.

Slowly he turned round and was greeted by the smirking sight of Trish who was standing there watching him with a mug in her hands.

Randy looked up at her, "you look like your thinking about suffocating me with a pillow," he mumbled.

"What do you mean _thinking_ about it," she smirked.

Randy nodded as he sat up on the sofa his back aching, "good morning to you too."

"I wouldn't call finding you on my sofa a good morning," Trish shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked ignoring her as he stretched his arms over his head.

"Like crap," Trish said nodding.

"Right," Randy smiled.

"You want some coffee?" she asked.

Randy looked a little startled by her question, "erm…yeah that'd be great," he nodded as he stretched his arms out.

"Well there's a Starbuck on the corner," Trish said as she walked away.

Randy laughed slightly as he sat back on the sofa as he watched Trish wonder into her bathroom. He wasn't surprised in fact he was beginning to like their banter.

"So I see your back to hating me then," he asked as he stood up straightening his creased shirt.

"When did I stop," Trish shouted back through.

"Oh let me think," he smirked, "shall we try last night while you were trying to seduce me."

Trish walked out of the bathroom, "I did not."

"Oh yes you did believe me, but I was the perfect gentleman and said no," Randy smiled looking pleased with himself.

"What is this some last ditch attempt to make me like you, lie to me?" Trish asked suspiciously.

Randy rolled his eyes, "you know I'm telling the truth you're just too embarrassed to say it," Randy said smugly.

"No I'm not you should be the embarrassed one making up lies," Trish rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine then but we both know the truth," Randy nodded smiling to himself.

Trish sighed as she turned to face him, "I don't want to be rude here…oh yeah that's right I do…is there a reason your _still_ here? Don't you have a home to go to? Like an evil layer underground somewhere guarded by sharks and lasers?" Trish said dramatically

"You sure you haven't been to my place before?" Randy laughed.

"No," Trish shook her head.

Randy laughed as he walked over to her where she was stood her hands on her hips. He was quiet as he looked at her.

"What do you remember from last night?"

"I was with Steph I got drunk and you brought me home that's all," she said matter-of-factly.

"You don't remember puking in my car then?" Randy asked.

Trish's face went pale green, "I did?"

"Yes you did so now I have to get a whole new interior that doesn't smell like off champagne," Randy said his eyebrows rose.

"Well I'd say I was sorry but I'd only be lying," Trish smirked.

Randy laughed as he shook his head this women was more intriguing then he had first imagined. Looking at her he smiled.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

Trish was a little surprised by his question, "what...I mean no."

"Please…I'm asking you nicely here. Just dinner no strings attached nothing fancy just dinner," he pleaded.

"Randy I'm sure under that cocky facade and expensive clothing you might _just_ be a nice guy but I'm not interested, I'm sorry," Trish shrugged.

"Trish come on how do you know if you don't try," he shrugged.

"No," Trish shook her head.

"I get it you don't trust me that's fine how about I invite AJ along and you bring someone," Randy said excited at his own brilliance. "That way it's not an _actual_ date…come on it's the least you can do me I mean have you _seen_ my car?" Randy asked with a scrunched up nose.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Trish said biting her lip.

"I know what you're worried about and honestly AJ's a good guy once you get past the bad jokes really," Randy laughed.

Trish laughed before she realized what she was doing, "can I think about it?"

Randy smiled, "Okay call me later."

Trish nodded, "fine."

"Promise," he asked.

"What are you ten?" Trish laughed.

"Just promise," he said again.

"Okay _promise_," Trish joked rolling her eyes.

"So you have to call me now you've promised," Randy said sternly.

Trish was quiet as she nodded she couldn't believe she was doing this. She was almost agreeing to dinner with a man she hated. What was she doing?

"Just get out already I have places to be," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"You this nice to all the guys that hold your hair back while you puke?" Randy asked as he put his tuxedo jacket back on.

"No," Trish shook her head.

"Don't I feel special," Randy smiled as he walked out the door.

"Yeah special needs," Trish muttered to herself as she followed him out into the hallway.

Downstairs in the lobby of the apartment building Trish and Randy walked outside into the cold day. Randy pulled his cell phone out and called for a cab while Trish departed the other way for the subway as her own car was still in the garage being repaired.

* * *

An hour later Trish found herself where she usually found herself on a Saturday afternoon. Joined by her friends at a local restaurant having lunch. The one time of the week they got to spend together and not have Eric breathing down their necks. This week it was only four of them as Victoria hadn't shown and Torrie was on vacation. 

"Your telling me he put _no_ moves on you…at all," Mickie asked shocked her eyes narrowed, "I'm not buying it."

"Well if you call holding back my hair while I puked all night a move then yeah he did a lot of that," Trish nodded.

"I still can't believe you puked in his car," Melina laughed as she shook her head.

"The look on his face must have been priceless," Amy said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Probably the same look as when I came onto him," Trish hung her head as silence filled the table.

"Holy shit seriously?" Melina asked almost spitting her food out.

Amy laughed, "oh God when you get drunk you get _drunk_."

"So what happened?" Mickie asked eagerly as she sat closer to Trish.

"He said no and put me to bed…alone," Trish explained.

Once again for the second time in the hour silence filled the table all four women were sat at eating lunch as they listened to Trish's story of the previous night. After a few more seconds Melina finally spoke.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah he did _nothing_," Trish shrugged.

"See I bet he's not so bad after all…he sounds so sweet and caring," Mickie grinned.

"Hold on a second missy don't be buying your wedding outfit just yet," Amy looked at Mickie who rolled her eyes, "so what happened this morning?" Amy looked at Trish.

"Erm he…"

Trish didn't finish as all the women stopped what they were doing at the sound of ringing. Mickie suddenly dived in her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"It's Vicky," Mickie said her brow furrowed.

"Wonder where she is?" Melina asked.

"Well answer it," Amy said loudly.

"Oh right…" Mickie put the phone to her ear, "hello," after some silence, "hey Vic I can't here you…you sound quiet, I'm gonna go outside hang on," she smiled at the other woman as she stood and walked away out of view.

After some more silence Trish craned her neck to see Mickie pacing back and forth on her cell. Sitting back in her normal position she leaned forward closer to the remaining two women.

"Amy I need a huge favor from you," Trish said suddenly.

Amy looked up, "what?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing major I just need you to come with me tonight," Trish shrugged.

"Where?" Amy still seemed suspicious.

"Just to dinner with…" Trish mumbled the last part into her hand as she coughed.

"With who?" Melina asked leaning closer.

"Randy," Trish said louder.

"Huh? Why do you want me to go to dinner with you and Randy?" Amy seemed confused.

"Well it's not just him, it's his friend AJ too so I need you to go," Trish explained.

"Let me get this straight you want me to go to dinner with you, Randy and AJ two people who I don't even know?" Amy asked.

"Yeah pretty much," Trish nodded.

"No way," Amy laughed.

"Ames…why not," Trish complained rolling her eyes.

"Because no that's why," Amy shrugged. "Why do you wanna go anyway I thought you hated the guy?"

"I do but I owe him I mean I puked in his car," Trish pleaded.

"So what's the big deal," Amy shrugged again.

"Come on Ames the guy held my hair back when I was puking," Trish pleaded.

"So what you gonna do if he buys you dinner marry him? Amy laughed.

"Oh Ames just go," Melina interrupted.

"No we're already short staffed as it is," Amy shrugged.

"Look it won't matter I can cover for you," Melina shrugged.

"I don't care I'm not going I'm sick of everyone trying to set me up first Mickie with the stupid online thing then you," Amy yelled.

"I'm not asking you to marry the guy just go to dinner it's not even a date I'll be there," Trish shrugged again.

"No," Amy shook her head.

"Why don't you ask Mickie?" Melina said.

Trish scrunched her nose up, "I didn't really want to."

"Well you know for sure she'd go," Melina smiled knowingly.

"Yeah that's why I'm worried about asking her," Trish nodded.

"Well she's your only option left," Melina shrugged.

Trish turned round to see the brunette walking back towards the table, "yeah okay."

Amy suddenly sat up holding her hand out shaking it, "NO…no I mean I'll go."

Trish furrowed her brow, "huh?"

"Well Mickie has to work and well you know I was a little premature with my answer," Amy smiled.

Trish was silent then nodded, "okay then."

Amy smiled as she sat back in her chair. She couldn't believe she'd just agreed to go on a date with a guy she didn't know just so Mickie didn't go instead. She sighed Jeff definitely owed her big time for this.

Mickie sat back in her chair and looked round at the three women who were waiting for her to speak, "you won't believe what his mothers done now."

* * *

It was about three o'clock and Randy was silent as he raised his fist and knocked loudly on the door in front of him. After a few moments AJ opened the door and grinned. 

"Well?" he asked.

Randy said nothing as he held up a roll of money and walked past him into his apartment.

AJ laughed, "come to papa," he grinned as he began to count the notes in his hands.

Randy was still silent as he took his jacket off and walked into the kitchen opening AJ's refrigerator and helping himself. AJ's who was still counting the money walked in the room and took a seat on one of the kitchen counter stools.

"So what happened, how bad did she blow you off?" AJ asked.

Randy sighed as he turned to face his friend, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That bad huh?" AJ laughed as he took a beer that Randy handed him.

"Quite the opposite," Randy raised his eyebrows as he walked past AJ.

Randy walked back into the living room with AJ following him eagerly listening to the tale of last night. When he was finished AJ let out an enormous laugh as Randy just rolled his eyes. Settling himself into one of the leather armchairs Randy looked over at AJ who was still in fits of laughter.

"Why'd you say no?" AJ asked confused.

"She was drunk and I just couldn't bring myself to do it," Randy sighed.

"Your telling me Randy Orton said no to sex…no there must be a mistake," AJ shook his head.

"Fuck you," Randy sighed. "But it's true alright."

"Oh man this is funny wait till I tell Chris," AJ laughed.

"You know this is why were friends because of the support I get in my time of need," Randy said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just doing what you've done to me hundreds of times," AJ was still laughing. "I've lost count the amount of times you've called me a pussy for not sleeping with a girl."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "I just don't know what it is about her, there's just something different you know, I mean she _hates_ me and I love that," Randy smiled as he nodded to himself.

"Anyone ever told you what an ass you are?" AJ asked as he stopped laughing finally.

Randy ignored the comment as he went silent again thinking about Trish and last night. His mind then traveled to tonight and his dinner with Trish, he hadn't asked AJ yet.

"Hey man I need you to come to dinner with me tonight," Randy looked over at AJ who was watching the TV.

"Randy I'm flattered and everything but I just see you as a friend and plus I'd only be the rebound," AJ nodded.

Randy rolled his eyes, "tell me again why are we friends?"

"Because your dad had a cool car and if I was friends with you I could ride in it," AJ nodded.

Randy was silent then just shrugged, "so I need you to go to dinner with me and Trish, it's the only way she will go with me."

"She'll only go if I go?" AJ seemed confused.

"Yeah," Randy nodded.

"Oh you mean be your third wheel…no way," AJ shook his head.

"Of course not dipshit she's bringing someone too," Randy said quickly, "and plus you owe me."

AJ almost spat his beer out, "I owe you, what the fuck for? If anything _you_ owe _me_," AJ laughed.

"Just come to the damn dinner Mr Know It All," Randy rolled his eyes.

"Fine relax I'll go don't get your panties in a twist," AJ shrugged.

Randy smiled as he sat silent thinking about Trish again something he did a lot. Just the his thoughts were broken by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Jumping up he dived in his pocket and pulled it out. His smile faded as he looked at the caller id.

"It's Chris," putting it to his ear he answered, "Chris hey can I call you back," he was quiet as he listened, "sure I'm at AJ's come over," more silence followed as he listened, "alright bye."

He hung up and looked over at AJ who was still watching the TV. Randy sat twiddling his thumbs and tapping his feet. He tried to watch whatever TV show AJ was watching.

"Why don't they just move into a nice house to start with," Randy said shrugging.

"Dude their homeless," AJ said rolling his eyes.

Randy shrugged as she stood up having had enough of whatever AJ was watching so walked into the kitchen and got himself another drink.

Ten minutes had passed when there was a knock at the door. Opening it Randy saw it was only Chris who he let in.

"So what happened last night?" Chris asked immediately.

"Well…"

Randy didn't finish as he heard the faint sound his cell ringing in the other room. Running full speed back into the living room he tripped over the sofa and went hurdling into the coffee table.

AJ who was trying to swallow his laughter but not every well jumped up as he ran over to him, "you okay?" he asked catching his breath.

"My cell!" Randy yelled as he put his hand over the wound in his forehead that was now bleeding.

AJ quickly grabbed the phone and handed it to Randy who grinned regardless of his pain he looked up at the two men next to him, "It's her."

* * *

**A/N: Nothing new to add really. HopefulI'm trying for at least one chapter a week.**

**Please review!**


	10. Something It's Not

_Chapter 10 – Something It's Not._

Randy winced again as he felt a little pain, "are you nearly done yet?" he sighed.

"Just this last one," the Dr replied as he gently placed the last butterfly stitch onto Randy's swollen temple.

Randy let out a sigh of relief, "finally…I'll be on my way then," he quickly jumped down from the bed.

"Err wait a second Mr Orton I'm not done yet I think you should stay and let me run some tests first," the Dr called out pleadingly.

Randy turned to face him, "Dr Long I'll be just fine, I feel fine so no problems okay."

The little man sighed, "okay but come back if you have any dizziness or nausea. You took quite a blow to the head you could have a concussion or worse."

"I'll be careful then," Randy nodded as he walked out of the small exam room.

"I suggest bed rest," the Dr called out.

Dr Long watched him walk away as he shook his head. He'd been Randy's Dr since he was a child and he knew when he wasn't going to win. Outside in the hallway Randy whistled loudly as he put his jacket back on and walked out into the waiting area to find AJ sat reading a magazine.

Randy stopped in front of him as AJ looked up, "what is that home and garden?"

"I'm thinking about decorating," AJ shrugged.

"Homo," Randy muttered.

AJ rolled his eyes putting the magazine down and standing up in front of Randy, "how's the head any brain damage or better amnesia?" he asked smiling.

"Nope I'm completely fine," Randy smiled.

"To bad I was hoping you'd forgot that you knew me," AJ shrugged.

"AJ I've been trying to do that for years but it never seems to work," Randy shrugged nonchalantly.

AJ rolled his eyes, "so you okay to leave then?" he asked.

"Yep just gotta get bed rest and shit," Randy shrugged.

AJ laughed as he turned and began to walk away followed by Randy who was still whistling. They exited the hospital and made their way towards the parking lot. As they reached AJ's car he turned to Randy.

"You sure you should be going on this date?"

"Yeah why not?" Randy shrugged as he walked towards the passenger side.

"Well your head didn't you say you needed bed rest?" AJ raised an eyebrow.

"AJ there is no way I'm missing this date even if my leg got amputated," Randy said nodding. "Plus if things go smoothly I will be getting some bed rest if you know what I mean," Randy smiled cockily.

AJ rolled his eyes and sighed as he climbed in the car followed by Randy.

Once inside Randy quickly looked over at AJ, "oh hey did you remember to do the flowers for me?" he asked.

"Yep twelve red roses just like you said," AJ rolled his eyes as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine then quickly driving out the parking lot.

"I owe you man," Randy smiled.

"No you don't I used _your_ credit card," AJ smirked.

* * *

Trish's head snapped up as she was alarmingly brought out of her daydream by a loud banging noise. Looking away from the TV for a few seconds she realized it was coming from the door. Slowly getting up she walked over to it and peered through the peephole. Smiling she stood back and opened it to see Amy stood there with her hands full. 

"Please don't tell me there for AJ?" Trish laughed as she looked at what Amy was carrying.

"Funny ha ha but I'm way to cheap to buy something like these," Amy pulled her tongue as she walked past Trish inside her apartment.

"Okay so care to explain them then?" Trish said asking about the large vase of roses Amy currently had in her arm.

"These are for you my dear," Amy placed them down on the coffee table as she sat back kicking her feet up. "They were being delivered as I arrived so I brought them up for you…heavy little things too, I deserve a tip."

Trish furrowed her brow as she glanced down at the large bouquet of twelve beautiful roses all a gorgeous shade of red. She looked back up at the smirking face of Amy.

"Say anything and your dead," Trish pointed at her.

"Me?" Amy smirked as she pointed at herself.

"I can't believe he'd do this," Trish sighed as she gathered the roses and put them in the kitchen out of sight. If she didn't see them she didn't have to deal with how they made her feel.

"What get you flowers?" Amy asked confused.

"No there not _just_ flowers." Trish sighed. "There his way of telling me that this is just more than a casual dinner and that obviously thinks this is serious and by me accepting them means he's won, don't you get it I'm playing into his little plan…I'm seriously _screwed_ here!" Trish sighed as flopped down onto the sofa next to a quiet Amy.

After a few seconds Amy furrowed her brow and turned her head to look at Trish, "we are looking at the same flowers here aren't we?"

Trish flashed Amy a sideway glance then sighed loudly, "it's simple I just won't go."

"Oh no you don't!" Amy said loudly sitting forward. "I've had to endure _two hours_ of Mickie trying to choose my outfit, my make up, my hairstyle not to mention listening to her rambling on about Randy and how lucky I am to be going so _you_ are going if I have to drag you there by your pretty blonde hair…okay!" Amy said then sat back breathing out.

"You scare me sometimes." Trish laughed.

"I'm not half as scary as Mickie trust me," Amy laughed.

"Why did you agree to come with me?" Trish asked.

Amy toyed with the truth then decided against it for now and shrugged, "oh I don't know because I had a momentarily lack of sanity I guess."

"Guess it's going around lately I know I've been getting my fare share of them," Trish nodded.

"Yeah but yours always seem to happen around a certain guy that even though you won't admit it…you obviously like," Amy smiled slyly.

"I do not!" Trish yelled.

"Okay say it enough and it'll come true," Amy laughed.

"The guy is a jerk who treats women like crap, why would I like him," Trish shrugged.

"Because you get all fierce when you talk about him and you're going red right now," Amy laughed.

"The guy grabbed my ass," Trish yelled.

"How many customers have done that before but you choose to make a big deal out of him," Amy laughed.

"I did not make a big deal," Trish sighed.

"Example A the flowers, your just mad about them because you don't want to admit that you're secretly flattered at the gesture and you like them," Amy smiled knowingly.

Trish sat quiet as she looked as though she was thinking of a comeback quickly she stood up from the sofa and looked back down at Amy who was laughing. Placing her hands on her hips she sighed.

"I'm going to finish getting ready, " with that she turned on her heel and headed towards her bedroom, "don't like him," she muttered as walked into her bedroom to finish getting ready for the dinner with the guy she didn't like.

* * *

"There not going to show," AJ said as he looked at his watch again. 

"Yes they are there just late you know women," Randy shrugged although inside wasn't so calm.

"You know my emotional state is way to fragile to be stood up," AJ said nodding.

Randy ignored AJ, "I knew I shoulda' picked them up," he muttered as he began to pace again.

AJ just continued to ponder while Randy continued to pace back and forth in front of him. They had already been stood in front of the restaurant for a half hour and the girls were late. Randy was trying his best to keep calm although deep inside he was a ball of nerves at the thought that she might not turn up. He shook his head so his mind was clear, he didn't care if she didn't show up. There was plenty more women out there who were more than willing.

So why did he care so much about Trish?

Suddenly he looked up as he saw the blonde walking towards him she was talking to a redhead he recognized from the Phoenix. As they approached he nudged AJ who looked forward at the two women. Randy smiled as he walked towards Trish.

"Your late," he said then mentally kicking himself.

"What happened to your head?" Trish asked immediately looking closer her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I stopped this old lady from getting mugged outside my apartment earlier, I'm fine by the way," Randy said smiling as AJ scoffed loudly. "Excuse AJ looks like he's still got that gas," Randy patted AJ on the back.

AJ nodded as he walked forward holding his hand out, "I'm AJ if Randy ever gets round to introducing me."

"Nice to meet you I'm Amy," Amy smiled as she shook his hand.

"Looks pretty nasty," Trish said still looking at Randy's head.

"Yeah the old lady was sure vicious," AJ laughed as both women furrowed their brows.

Randy ignored his best friends comment and held his arm out ushering the women inside the building shooting AJ a look as he went inside. Minutes later the foursome were seated at a table in the VIP section of a restaurant that Randy and AJ frequented at a lot it was different to the Phoenix as it was bigger and more private with a more exclusive clientele.

Minutes passed by as nobody spoke except for when they were placing their drink orders and the occasional mutter about what the food was like here. After an even longer silence they finally placed their food orders then all they had to do was wait which seemed like forever until the food showed up, still nobody speaking more then five words.

Once the meal had been consumed and more drinks ordered and more polite conversation was spoken between everyone the air seemed a little less tense. Randy who had been trying his hardest to make conversation looked over his shoulder then back to Trish and smiled.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

Trish was quietly stunned as she took her time to answer, "erm I guess so."

With that the two stood from the table and made their way towards the dance floor leaving Amy and AJ sat alone.

AJ looked to Amy, "you don't wanna dance do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hell no," Amy laughed.

AJ breathed out relieved, "oh thank God…you really don't want to see my dancing."

"That bad?" Amy laughed.

"At my brothers wedding they almost called the paramedics they though I was having a seizure or something," AJ explained as he sighed deflated.

Amy laughed, "my dancing is saved for special occasions like when I'm drunk."

AJ nodded, "why is it you always think you're some sort of a Broadway star after a few vodka's?" he laughed.

"I blame advertising and subliminal messages," Amy nodded as AJ laughed.

AJ continued to talk to Amy as though none of the past hour had happened as they pair seemed deep in conversation realizing they had more interests in common then first assumed. While they continued to talk on the other side of the restaurant Randy and Trish had began to try and dance but they weren't so comfortable with each other.

"I actually wanna talk to you about something," Trish said loudly over the music.

Randy nodded after a few seconds his head was starting to ache and the pressure from tonight wasn't helping. He quietly nodded waiting for her to speak.

"It's just I don't want you to get the wrong opinion about tonight," Trish said confidently.

Randy was looking at her he wasn't sure but it was as though someone had turned the volume down as he couldn't hear what she was saying it was muffled some how.

"Are you listening to me?" Trish asked.

Randy didn't reply as he looked at her, his head was banging and his eyes blurring he raised a hand to his eyes and rubbed them.

"Randy," Trish said annoyed.

"Could you just stay still for a second?" Randy said quietly.

"I am still we stopped dancing a few minutes ago," Trish said her brow furrowed.

Randy closed his eyes then opened them shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked.

Randy held his arm out and placed his hand on Trish's shoulder to sturdy himself. Trish looked down at his hand and looked a little confused.

"Randy are you…"

Trish didn't finish speaking as suddenly Randy let go of her shoulder and fell down onto the floor. People gasped and panicked as they gathered round Randy who was lay on the dance floor unconcious.

* * *

Dr Long was silent as he moved the tiny flashlight back and forth from eye to eye as he stared at Randy. After a few seconds he nodded to himself as he placed the little object back in his jacket pocket and looked at Randy who was silently sat on the bed in front of him. 

"It appears you have a concussion as I predicted," he nodded knowingly.

"Great so what does that mean?" Randy grumbled.

"Well it means I'll have to keep you overnight for observation and then I'll check up on you in the morning and run some tests," Dr Long replied as he wrote onto his clipboard.

"Right okay," Randy nodded as he threaded his hand through his short hair and sighed.

This night had gone from bad to good then to really bad. He had been taken to hospital in an ambulance from the restaurant and had been unconscious for almost an hour. Waking to find himself in a hospital bed in a tiny white room that smelled a lot like bleach.

He looked round as he saw movement in the corner of his eye to see Trish walking in the room. She took a seat next to the bed and was quiet for a few seconds.

"You stayed," Randy seemed surprised.

"Well AJ's gone to get some of your things from your apartment so I thought I stay incase you woke up," Trish nodded.

"Oh right," he nodded feeling a little let down.

"So how you feeling?" she asked.

"I have the worlds largest headache," he mumbled.

Trish nodded as she looked round the room she couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable but yet she wanted to be there with him.

"Where's Amy?' he asked.

"She went with AJ," Trish explained.

"Oh," he nodded.

"AJ told me what happened about you tripping over the sofa into the coffee table," Trish smirked slightly.

Randy was silent as he nodded, "he did…well make sure to remind me when I'm better to kick the shit out of him."

"You want me to call him and tell him you're awake?" Trish asked.

"Nah its fine," Randy shook his head as he scrunched his nose up. "I'd probably get more sympathy from you anyway," Randy shrugged.

Trish laughed as she felt herself sit closer to him as the awkwardness had almost gone and they were back to being themselves.

"Sorry about tonight," Randy looked up at her he almost looked sincere if Trish didn't know any better.

"Forget it, on the bright we got out of paying for the meal," Trish shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really," Randy laughed surprised.

"Yep," Trish nodded.

"Wow I should try that more often…next time you can pass out," Randy said cheerful.

"Next time?" Trish asked looking confused.

Randy was silent as he smiled to himself then looked over at Trish, "well yeah I mean I need to make up for how bad tonight was don't I?" Randy shrugged.

Trish was silent as she looked at him everything inside her was telling her to say no but for some reason she just nodded and sighed, "one more time then that's it no more."

Randy laughed, "you know there's nobody around you don't have to pretend you hate me."

"Who says I'm pretending," Trish shrugged.

"I bet you were worried about me weren't you," Randy smiled.

"Not really…I mean I did think you were dead but then I saw you were breathing so no biggie," Trish shrugged as she sat back smirking.

Randy just shook his head as he smiled to himself. This had probably been the most civil the pair had been to each other since meeting. He went to say something when he was interrupted by some new arrivals in the room.

"Your not dead," AJ said cheerfully as he entered the room.

Randy sighed, "AJ nice to see you as always…I'm fine by the way thanks for asking."

"Sure had me worried back there," AJ grinned and nodded as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Why doesn't that sound sincere to me?" Randy said his eyebrows rose.

"Because he was hoping he could have your car if you died," Amy interrupted as she stood next to Trish.

AJ looked to the redhead, "hey I said we could share the profits fifty fifty if you stayed quiet."

"So where's my stuff?" Randy asked ignoring his friend.

AJ smiled as he lifted a large duffle bag onto the bed, "just got the essentials you know pajamas, tooth brush, deodorant, night light, playboy, blow up doll, some lubricant, handcuffs you know the essentials," AJ smiled as he nodded.

"Funny," Randy muttered as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh yeah I called your mom too and told her what had happened," AJ said looking at Randy waiting.

"What the fuck did you do that for!" Randy said loudly.

"Ha…fooled ya'," AJ laughed as he pointed he then turned to Amy, "see I said it would work."

Randy rolled his eyes but laughed at the same time. He looked back at Trish who was still quiet. Quickly she stood up and looked round the room.

"We better go, it's late and we have work and stuff," Trish nodded.

"Oh okay then," Randy seemed let down slightly.

"You need a ride anywhere?" AJ asked.

"No we'll get a cab right Ames?" Trish looked to a confused Amy.

After a few seconds she nodded, "yeah a cabs fine…um let's go then."

The two women said their goodbyes and left the hospital room walking in the direction of the front of the hospital in order to catch a cab. Trish remained quiet as Amy just followed her still unsure.

"You okay Trish?" Amy asked as the two women exited the building into the dark night.

"Yeah fine," Trish nodded smiling reassuringly. "So um…did you like AJ?" Trish asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah he's a cool guy," Amy nodded.

"So you gonna date him?" Trish asked quickly.

Amy laughed as she looked to Trish who seemed serious, "what? No I'm not going to date him don't be ridiculous I see him as purely friend," Amy nodded to herself as she looked at Trish who's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "Hey you listening to me?"

Trish looked round, "what did you say?"

Amy laughed again as a cab pulled to a stop in front of them and Trish walked round to the other side.

"Thinking about lover boy?"

Trish looked up at Amy, "I _don't_ like him," she snapped.

With that Trish climbed inside and slammed the door while Amy who was still laughing followed quickly after.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to add except I hope everyones enjoying it I know i'm enjoying writing it.**

**Thanks for all the great reveiws so far they mean a lot to me, and they help me to continue so the more reveiws the sooner the next chapter!**


	11. Shoulda' Known Better

_Chapter 11 – Shoulda' Known Better._

Wednesday night had come all too quickly for some people including Trish who since had her previous weekend off was informed she would have to work this coming weekend which meant no days off until next week. Although all this was true it wasn't her main problem at the moment she had other things on her mind other people so to speak.

She stood silent as she leaned back against the bar looking round the room her eyes surveying the customers.

For some strange reason tonight seemed different then the other nights. She couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed as though everyone was looking at her or talking about her. Of course she was used to the occasional stare from the male customers and sometimes the women but tonight it seemed like everyone was looking at her and only her.

"Earth to Trishy," a voice spoke in her ear.

A hand waved in front of her face as she snapped out of her dream world and looked over at Melina who was laughing.

"You okay?" the Latina asked.

Trish was quiet as she looked like she was thinking about something. "Does it seem like people are staring at me," Trish asked hesitantly.

Melina was quiet as she looked round the large room, her brow furrowed, "no more than usual."

"It just seems people are looking at me," Trish nodded to herself.

"That's because you made the paper," a voice from behind said to her. Trish turned round to see Rob stood there behind the bar holding out a newspaper. "Page two you're a star Trish."

Trish leaned forward and took the document and stared at the picture of her and Randy at his father's party her eyes bulging as she read the article below about how she was his latest conquest. "Oh no," she muttered a hand coming to her mouth.

"Let me see," Melina said as she took the paper and began to read it. "This is a nice picture…I love the dress by the way, makes you look great."

Trish sighed, "this can't be happening to me."

"What's wrong?" Melina asked looking up.

Trish was silent as she rubbed her eyes then looked back up at Melina. "I'm going on break," Trish muttered as she made her way past the bar and threw the back door leaving a confused Rob and Melina.

* * *

Up on the roof Mickie laughed as she leaned over the guard railing to get a better view, "that one is sleeping with his wives sister," she said as she pointed down to the sidewalk below them. 

Amy laughed, "and that guy there used to be a woman." She nodded as she pointed down to near where Mickie was.

Both women continued to laugh as they looked down at all the people below them. Only stopping when they heard the door behind them open turning to see Trish approaching them they turned back round.

"Hey Trish come join us," Amy said waving her over.

"You guys making up stories again?" Trish smiled as she leaned over the rail and pointed, "that women there murdered her first husband and is on the run from the FBI."

Amy and Mickie laughed as they nodded and continued for another ten minutes making up stories about the random people on the sidewalk. It was a game they all enjoyed playing on the roof of the Phoenix while they were on their brakes a sort of imaginary world to escape to. Turning back round and walking over to her purse Mickie reached inside pulling her cigarettes out and turned back to Trish.

"So Trish how's the love life going? Randy thrown himself under a train for you yet?" Mickie laughed as she leaned against the roof sign taking a drag of her cigarette.

Rolling her eyes Trish leaned herself against the guard railing next to a smirking Amy, "you told her didn't you?"

"Oh come on the guy had a concussion and he went on a date with you I'd be flattered," Mickie said her usual bubbly self.

"Shows he must be a _little_ interested," Amy nodded.

"No it shows he is willing to do anything to get laid," Trish shrugged. "Or that he really is that brain damaged."

Amy rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh, "here she goes again with her 'I don't like him' speech." She turned to Mickie, "Its good you should listen."

"I don't," Trish said loudly.

"Remember the parts about him being egotistical and obnoxious," Amy added. "And how if he was the last man on earth you still wouldn't."

Trish pulled her tongue and looked back at Mickie, "I don't."

"That's not what Ames told me she said you were all googly eyed over him," Mickie giggled.

"You two are like teenagers I swear," Trish rolled her eyes. "I don't like Randy Orton and never will especially not now with the whole news paper thing."

"News paper thing?" Amy raised her brow.

"I'm in the paper with him, about Friday night," Trish sighed.

"Your joking right that's great," Mickie said enthusiastically.

"You can't be serious can you now everyone is staring at me like I'm some sort of floozy!" Trish said annoyed.

"I doubt that," Amy said her brow furrowed as she snickered, while Trish rolled her eyes.

"Your overreacting I'd love all this to happen to me," Mickie said with a smiled.

"Oh really you mean you'd like to be the one in the paper being called a conquest!" Trish shouted raising her arms up and down by her side.

"Your getting way to stressed about this anyone would think you liked him," Amy smirked.

"I don't!" Trish yelled.

"Okay calm down just talk to Randy get him to set it straight," Mickie shrugged.

"No way I'm never talking to that idiot again," Trish sighed.

"Has he called you yet?" Amy asked looking over at her.

"Yeah a few times," Trish replied with a nod.

"So what did you say?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," Trish said quietly, "okay so I've been avoiding his calls all week."

"What! Why!" Mickie seemed completely confused at this.

"Because I don't want to speak to him, I don't want to go on a date with him either," Trish shrugged.

Amy sighed and groaned slightly, "your so in denial."

"No I'm not, me and him are _nothing_," Trish said loudly.

"Then why are you getting so worked up about this," Amy smirked.

Trish was quiet then sighed rubbing her hand over her eyes, "I don't know."

"You want my advice?" Amy asked.

Trish looked at her redheaded friend her eyebrow arched, "not really but your going to give it anyway."

"Go talk to him at least, "Amy nodded. "What's the worst that could happen?" she shrugged.

"He says something stupid and I kill him," Trish retorted immediately.

Amy nodded silently. "Okay what's the second worst that could happen?"

"He…"

"Trish just talk to him for Gods sake," Amy said loudly cutting her off.

"Rude much," Trish said laughing slightly.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm more involved with both your love lives than I am my own," Amy said loudly.

"What do you mean both, your not involved in mine?" Mickie asked.

Amy was quiet as she thought about what to say, "I was just speaking categorically you know."

"You're lying," Mickie said her eyes narrowed.

"My breaks over I'm going back down," Amy said quickly as she walked away towards the door.

"Amy get back now, what aren't you telling me?" Mickie said loudly as she walked behind her.

Trish laughed a little as she watched the pair walk away arguing with each other. Just the thought brought Randy back into her mind and her thoughts were he'd been since Saturday. Sighed she leaned back and closed her eyes hoping she'd forget about it but something wasn't letting her,in all honesty she didn't have a clue what do but she knew one thing Amy was right.

* * *

Across the city the crowd roared as the final time buzzer sounded confirming the end of the hockey game. AJ jumped up to his feet as did Chris who was situated at the side of him both men yelling and cheering overly ecstatic at the final result of the game. Sitting back down and beginning to gather his belongings AJ happened to look over to his right were another of his friends were sat not looking so happy. 

"Something wrong?" AJ asked as he got to his feet putting his jacket on.

"Probably the same thing that's been wrong with him all week," Chris muttered as he pulled his hat over his blonde hair.

Randy looked up at them as though he had just woken from a dream world, "what?"

AJ and Chris laughed as they began to walk away leaving Randy who was sat down as though he was a little confused. Getting to his feet randy grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the stands following Chris and AJ.

"Did you even pay attention to the game?" Chris looked over his shoulder past AJ and to Randy who was slowly catching up.

"Yeah course I did," Randy nodded.

"Who scored first?" AJ asked.

Randy opened his mouth then stopped then opened it again then stopped, "…we did." He simply smiled.

Both AJ and Chris rolled their eyes and shook their heads as they continued walking with Randy close behind who still seemed a little distant. Like he had through the whole game not paying any attention whatsoever to what was going on around him. Finally Chris and AJ had given up trying at all.

The three men made their way to the parking lot where hoards of cars were now lined up waiting to get out. Slowly they made their way up to the top level where AJ who was driving had parked earlier.

"I knew we shoulda' just got cabs," Chris muttered slightly out of breath as they finished climbing the last flight of stairs.

"Just get in the car," AJ muttered as he climbed in the drivers seat, while Randy climbed in the passenger and Chris in the back.

After a few more minutes of waiting for the queue to go down AJ started the engine to his silver Audio and began to make an attempt to leave. Looking back over at Randy he noticed his brunette friend was once again looking into space.

"So she called you back yet?" AJ asked as he zoomed forward cutting someone up.

Randy looked over at him, "nah."

AJ nodded, "you want my advice?"

Randy looked as thought he was thinking, "not really but your going to give it anyway."

"Well honestly I think it's time you just gave up," AJ shrugged.

"Gave up?" Randy asked confused.

"Yeah you know stopped calling every ten seconds, leaving annoying messages all the time, sending flowers," AJ nodded as he made his way outside of the tall parking garage.

"I don't do all that," Randy said slightly shocked.

"Yeah you do," AJ nodded as he turned onto the road and began to make the journey home. "_It would be nice to speak to you call me_," AJ mimicked in a girly voice.

Randy digged him in the arm, "fuck off and I don't sound like that."

"You know I think he's right," Chris nodded laughing.

"What that I sound like a woman?" Randy looked round at Chris.

"No dipshit that you should give up," Chris nodded. "It's been four days and she hasn't called you back."

"That doesn't mean anything, maybe she's busy," Randy shrugged.

"Ah man do you know how much of a woman you sound like right now," AJ shook his head. "Making lame excuses."

Randy rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to look at his friends, "okay firstly you two shouldn't be giving relationship advice, the man who's been single forever and the man who's getting divorced, yeah great role models," Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Marriage counselling thank you," Chris cut in.

"Whatever, secondly she _is_ going to call," Randy nodded reassuringly.

"Look dude all I'm saying is that she obviously isn't interested so your wasting your time when there women out there who are more than willing," AJ shrugged.

"More than, more than willing there's women who'd marry you tomorrow," Chris interjected.

"I'm not interested in those women," Randy shrugged. "There's something about Trish."

"Randy we all know the only reason your interested in her is because she doesn't want you," AJ

"That's not true," Randy shook his head.

"Oh come on admit it, of she said yes to you, this time next week you wouldn't want her," Chris laughed from behind Randy.

"Not true," Randy shook his head.

"What's that saying you always want what you can't have," AJ mused to himself as he pulled up outside tall apartment block.

"Not true," Randy shook his head.

Randy shook his head again as he climbed out the car and offered a slight wave as the car drove off. He stood there for a few seconds in silence the only noise was of the city surrounding him, the noise of other peoples lives and problems. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, was AJ right? The more he seemed to think about it the more it seemed obvious. Randy wasn't the type of man to call a women more than once, he wasn't the type of man to call at all, even when he said he would. Maybe it was the truth maybe you did want what you couldn't have.

Randy sighed as he made his way inside his building offering the door man a nod and then making his way up to the top of the building where his apartment was situated. A ping sounded as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out searching his pockets for his keys.

Looking up when he heard a slight noise. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Trish stepped off the subway and made her way towards the steps as she climbed them quickly wanting to get above ground as soon as possible. The subway was bad in the day at night it was worse. Although in this neighbourhood it should have been better. Stepping out into the cold night air Trish looked around for some sort of sign as to direct her in the right way. 

Making her way steadily along the sidewalk she crossed over the road when she noticed the building she needed. Making her way across the normally busy roads she approached the entrance and made her way up the steps giving a polite smile to the doorman who opened the door for her. Once inside she made her way to the desk and asked what floor the apartment she needed was, after some sweet talking to a young malereceptionist she managed to get the floor number. Turning back round and making her way towards the elevator she stepped inside and breathed deep. Was she doing the right thing?

Slowly she stepped outside and made her way down the hallway, she spent a few minutes just admiring the place, even the wall paper was fancy. Finally she spotted the number she needed and stopped still outside it.

After a long pause she raised her fist and knocked. Silence followed as she waited nervously for the door to open. When it finally did Trish furrowed her brow slightly her mouth open about to speak but no words came out. She had a little speech planned but it had ran away. Taking another quick look at the apartment number, it was right, this was number twenty one.

"Can I help you," the woman asked finally.

"Er yeah…em does Randy live here?" Trish asked.

The other blonde nodded, "yes."

"Oh right," Trish nodded a little unsure. "Is he em…em home?"

The tall blonde was quiet then smiled, "he's a little busy," she leaned forward and whispered, "if you get my drift." A smirk coming to her lips.

Trish was quiet as she had no idea what to do, this wasn't how she had hoped things would happen, not at all. "I'll erm come back another time."

"Should I tell him you called?" the mystery woman asked.

"No…no thank you."

Trish didn't say another word as she quickly turned on her heels and made her way back towards the elevator almost running while mentally kicking herself for even thinking about coming. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Amy and it was a stupid idea. A stupid idea to think she might have even liked randy the tiniest bit.

So if it was a stupid idea why did she feel so upset?

Back inside the apartment Stacy closed the door and turned round as Randy came walking out of the kitchen looking down at his cell, looking up at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh just that French guy from downstairs asking we'd seen his dog," Stacy shrugged.

Randy looked a little dubious but just nodded, "right…so are you nearly done cause I wanna get to bed?"

Stacy smiled and walked towards him her arms going round his neck, "well we could always go to bed together."

Randy pulled her arms off him and stepped back, "Stacy you said you were here to get your things so get them or get out."

Stacy huffed as she walked away towards the bathroom while Randy looked down at his cell phone again. Walking into the living room he sat down sighing to himself there were still no messages from Trish, nothing at all. Biting down on his lip thoughtfully, maybe AJ was right, maybe it was time to give up?

* * *

**A/N:** So I managed to update finally! It's been harder then I thought with computer drama and not to mention writers block, anyway I hope this will do for now, as I'm trying to go through all my stories and update them all :) 

All reviews appreciated so don't forget!


	12. Crossed Wires

**Chapter 12- Crossed Wires**

"You know she's going to kill you," Mickie nodded assertively as she leaned back onto the door post as she watched a Amy who was stood with her back towards her.

Amy barely acknowledged the brunette as she continued to rummage through her purse Amy gave a simple shrug, "I don't care this needs to be sorted out and we both know she won't do it..." She stopped speaking as she let out a relieved sigh.

Folding the small business card she had found at the bottom of her purse tightly in one hand Amy turned back round and sat on the sofa situated in the staff room as she dug her cell out of her pants pocket. Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear she began to dial the number off the card. After a few seconds she placed the phone to her ear and waited while it rang, all the while Mickie remained watching with an amused smirk on her face at what her friend was currently about to do.

Moments later the line picked up. "Styles banking," a male voice answered.

"AJ?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Speaking," AJ replied instantly.

"Hey it's Amy, Trish's friend from the restaurant," Amy replied.

"Yeah I know the redhead, how's it going?" he spoke a more relaxed tone in his voice.

"Not good, I need you to give assface a message for me," Amy said getting straight to the point.

AJ went silent for a few seconds as though he wasn't sure what to say exactly, "who's assface? And what's wrong?"

"Well maybe you could ask your dickless friend what's wrong," Amy said sternly.

AJ went quiet again and this time sighed slightly, "what's Randy done this time?"

"I bet he thinks this is all so amusing right, just stringing her along like he cares then doing this to her," Amy said louder as she was getting more aggravated.

"What do you mean?" AJ seemed confused.

"What I'd like to know is why did he bother if he wasn't interested," Amy said ignoring what AJ was saying. "Why insist on the dinner and flowers?"

"Hang on a sec, you've lost me," AJ stuttered.

Amy sighed, "I'm talking about Randy and the blonde he was entertaining last night, he has some nerve…"

"Whoa wait just a second okay, remember I'm AJ _not_ Randy. Secondly what blonde he never mentioned it to me," AJ said loudly cutting Amy off.

"Well she was real alright maybe he just hasn't gotten around to telling you about his latest _conquest_ yet," Amy scoffed.

"Okay now I'm really confused," AJ said his brow furrowing.

"I'll make it simple. I need to tell that piece of crap not to bother calling or coming near Trish again, she might not want to make a big deal out of it but I do. I care about that women and I'm not going to sit and watch her get hurt." Amy said finally.

"I don't understand the last I knew he was really into Trish," AJ seemed a lot more confused then before.

"Yeah well maybe little miss slutcy helped him get over it," Amy shrugged.

AJ went quiet again at Amy's last words, there was silence on the line for a few seconds as Amy was about to speak AJ suddenly said something, "Amy I'll call you back. Bye."

With that the line went dead as Amy furrowed her brow and put her cell back down on the coffee table she was sat opposite. Mickie who'd been listening to the whole thing sat next to her.

"So what did he say?" Mickie asked breaking the silence.

"Erm he's calling me back," Amy furrowed her brow as she looked to her left where Mickie was sat also looking confused.

"Who was little miss bitch face then," Mickie asked a smirk across her lips. "Can we go kick her scrawny ass?"

Amy smirked slightly at her enthusiastic friends words, "he says he doesn't know anything about it."

"Yeah right," Mickie scoffed.

"Doesn't matter anyway, all that does is that he tells Randy the message and he leaves Trish alone."

"What a jackass," Mickie said shaking her head.

"Tell me about it, you should have heard Trish on the phone last night telling me. She says she doesn't care but I could tell in her voice," Amy explained.

"Where is she anyway?" Mickie asked.

"She starts in about an hour," Amy nodded.

The room went silent again as both women seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly Mickie sat up straight and smiled widely at Amy. "So tell me more abut this guy then?"

"What guy it was a girl," Amy seemed even more confused.

"No stupid the guy who has a crush on me?" Mickie said enthusiastically.

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes, "there is no guy I said it as an example," Amy protested again.

"Amy we've lived in the same apartment for nearly five years I know when you're lying and you're lying," Mickie shrugged as she smiled widely.

Amy sighed again, "drop it already, I said it was nothing okay."

"Is he hot…no wait is he rich?" Mickie said quickly sounding more excited then before.

"Stop it," Amy said standing up.

"Do I know him?" Mickie asked quickly.

"Don't know what you mean," Amy shrugged.

"Does he have brown or blonde hair?"

"Not sure seeing as he doesn't exist," Amy shrugged again.

"Is it AJ?" Mickie said almost squeeing as she stood up and followed Amy.

Amy laughed and looked at her, "no it's not AJ…" Amy stopped mid sentence when she realised she fallen for the trap. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Aha then you admit that it is a _somebody_," Mickie's eyes sprang wide as she pointed at Amy.

"I have things to do," Amy said as she quickly grabbed her apron and tried to make a bolt for the doorway.

Mickie quickly stepped in front of her hands clasped as in a begging manner, "Ames please just tell me a name or an initial…or em…do I know him?"

Amy opened her mouth to speak when the door to the staff room opened and Jeff came walking inside. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and furrowed his brow at the scene before him.

"Erm Ames Melina wants you, I think she needs some help," Jeff said pointing over his shoulder.

"Oh I'll be going then," Amy smiled and tried to walk away.

"Nah ah you're telling me first missy," Mickie said loudly as she manoeuvred in front of her.

"Telling you what?" Jeff asked intrigued.

"Wow is it hot in here or is it just me?" Amy said loudly trying to change the subject. "I think I'll open the window."

"Don't try and change the subject," Mickie said her brow furrowed. She looked to Jeff, "apparently I have myself an admirer and Ames knows who it is but won't tell me, spoil sport."

Jeff raised his brow as he felt his heart beat go a little faster as he looked over to Amy who was looking away biting down on her nails avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"You don't know who it is do you?" Mickie asked suddenly.

Jeff stayed looking at Amy then slowly looked to Mickie who was waiting for him to answer, "err no."

Mickie groaned loudly bringing her hands up and then back to her sides, "this is ridiculous." She looked to Amy, "this isn't the end of this."

Without another word she manoeuvred past Jeff and left the room entering the restaurant leaving Amy and Jeff alone in complete silence until Amy looked up at Jeff. She winced slightly as she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"You told her," he said in a low whisper but still had an angry tone.

"It just sorta slipped out," she gave an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, but she doesn't know it's you though," Amy explained quickly.

"_Slipped out_!" Jeff said still in a whisper. "How can things like that just _slip_ out!"

"Oh I don't know, you know what she's like with her questions, I was tricked," Amy shrugged.

"This is just great," Jeff sighed.

"What's the problem she doesn't know it's you and plus this could be the opportunity you've been waiting for," Amy smiled.

"I don't think so somehow, the less she knows the better," Jeff nodded.

"Oh Jeff just tell her or ask her out what have you seriously got you lose," Amy gave a slight nudge.

"Oh I don't know how about pride, dignity, self worth…" Jeff used his fingers as guides.

"You're such a drama queen sometimes you know that, just ask her out," Amy rolled her eyes as she walked past him and outside into the restaurant area leaving Jeff alone.

* * *

Trish grabbed her bag and jacket as she glanced at the clock on her wall one more time to see she was in fact running late. Quickly exiting her apartment she broke out into a slight jog as she made her way towards the elevator which was just closing as someone was already inside. Managing to squeeze inside before the door shut she breathed out relieved as she laid her head back closing her eyes. That was until she saw who it was inside the elevator with her.

"If you were so eager to get me alone you shoulda' just told me I could have sorted something out," the voice spoke.

Trish opened her eyes to see her landlord and in her opinion creepiest man alive stood opposite her, his suggestive eyes burning holes into her. Trish couldn't help but feel a shiver go down her spine at any type of thought of being alone with the man. If it weren't for the fact she was locked in the elevator with him she would gladly run away. Flicking her eyes back over to the elevator panel that seemed to be taking forever to move she tried her best to ignore him.

"So what do you say my place tonight?" he asked moving closer.

Suddenly the doors pinged open and Trish shot out quickly ducking under, "sorry gotta go late for work." She shouted as she broke out into a tiny run to avoid being followed by him.

"Call me," he called out after her.

Shuddering slightly as she walked outside not because it was currently freezing but because of her unpleasant elevator ride. Finally getting her composure back she ran down the steps of her apartment building and began to make her way towards the subway.

Just as she reached the bottom she heard her name being called, not bothering to look round as she assumed it was just Viscera. Walking faster she could still hear the person calling and it was getting louder as they were running towards her. Finally she stopped and glanced round to see who it was. Letting out a disgruntled moan she turned back round and continued to walk.

"Trish," Randy called as he finally caught up with her, he was slightly out of breath from running. Trish continued to walk ignoring him, "I was waiting for you outside your building, I tried calling your apartment but there was no answer."

"Really," Trish continued to walk not looking at him.

"Is everything okay? It's just you seem a little distant with me," Randy said walking a little faster to keep up with Trish.

"Everything's fine," she said quickly.

"Why won't you take my calls then, or look at me?" Randy asked letting out a confused laugh.

Trish glanced at him as she continued to walk, "I'm late for work." She simply said.

"I'll give you a ride then," Randy offered with a charming smile.

"I'll take the subway," Trish retorted.

Finally Trish reached the steps and was about to walk down them when Randy walked in front of her stopping her suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she said annoyed.

"Okay so I can see you're mad at me for some reason, now I know it can't still be about the car or the restaurant so I give up." Randy said throwing his arms up and back down by his side. "How about you tell me and I can apologise or make up an excuse," he laughed although his laughter wasn't shared by Trish who just remained expressionless.

Sensing he wanted a reply Trish simply sighed, "I don't have time for this I'm late for work."

"All I wanna know is what's wrong?" Randy shrugged.

"Are you stupid or something, you know what's wrong!" Trish yelled then pushed past him. "I have to go."

Grabbing her arm to stop her he pulled her to face him, "How about you tell me then, because I got no fucking clue whatsoever."

"I'm late," Trish replied.

"Well let me give you a ride instead, so we can talk," Randy asked again.

Trish sighed, "I don't want a ride."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "seriously, you mean you wanna take the subway. I mean I don't think it's safe down there, there's homeless people and all other creepy stuff."  
Trish rolled her eyes and snatched her arm away from him, "yeah I do wanna take the subway. You wanna know why? Because that's what normal people do and I'm a normal person and I have to take those risks, because that's life and shit happens."

Randy looked stunned, "what the hell is wrong with you, I'm just tryin' to be nice. You wanna cut me some slack!"

"I don't need you to be nice to me, I don't want you near me period," Trish yelled.

"You know what…" Randy stopped as his cell began to ring loudly, reaching in his pocket he looked at the screen and did nothing he just put it back in his pocket.

"Not gonna answer that, might be one of your girlfriends," Trish said her eyes narrowed.

"No it's just AJ," Randy answered as he looked even more confused, "what's that supposed to mean."

"You should know," Trish scoffed.

Randy went to say something else when his cell began to ring again, aggravatingly he pulled it out of his pocket and turned it off then put it back in his pocket, "All I wanna know is what the hell your problem is, I've tried my best to be nice and all of a sudden your acting as though your competing to be bitch of the year?" he said loudly. "Cause you got my vote."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be around me then if that's the way you feel," Trish spat back.

"Well fine then, not like I care anyway!" Randy yelled.

"Well good," Trish yelled as she turned on her heels and carried on walking down the steps and into the subway.

Randy sighed loudly as he watched her walk away and then out of sight, to say he felt like kicking himself was an understatement. He hadn't meant the things he'd said but he did have a point and although he'd hate to admit maybe what just happened was for the best.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled his cell out and switched it back on to see numerous missed calls and voicemails from AJ. Dialling his number he waited for a few seconds until his friend answered.

"What," Randy said shortly.

"Dude where have you been?" AJ said loudly.

"AJ now is not a great time, what do you want?" Randy asked with a sigh.

"Have you spoken to Trish yet?" AJ asked.

Randy was silent before he answered, "yeah more like argued you mean."

"Was she mad at you?" AJ asked.

"Yeah how do you know?" Randy asked.

"You didn't say anything stupid did you?" AJ asked cautiously.

"Is calling someone a bitch stupid?" Randy replied.

"Dude this is not good," AJ said nodding to himself.

"It's not my fault, she was the one yelling not me for no reason at all," Randy shrugged.

"Er yeah about that, I think I know why." AJ said finally.

* * *

**A/N:** I haven't forgotton about this story, i've just not had the time to update for a while, plus lots of other things going on in my life right now. So much for a chapter a week huh? lol. But I do promise no more long waits, honestly :) 

Thank you all so much for the reviews, i can't believe how many i've got so far. So please keep it up!


End file.
